The Escaspades!
by Denali Prime
Summary: A little side-story taking place after My Name is Spade. Optimus and Spade get closer to each other, the gang visits Germany for a camping trip, hilarity ensues. Lots of things happen in Germany, do they not? With innuendo and swearing of course, Spade kicks off another story with the Bots, her adoptive brother, and his girlfriend.
1. Respite Continued

**Chapter 1- Respite Continued**

**New Story! Fist Pump! What's up guys? This is a short story that I'm gonna do. It shows some of things that probably went on after the battle in Mission City with some things added in there. The story takes place after My Name is Spade. And I know that it says OP/OC on there, but that won't start until somewhere in this story or the Sequel to My Name is Spade. Pure humor and romance will be considered. If anything, then it'll be a confession or two with lots of innuendo. Some of it is going to be based on the Slenderman, so you have been warned. I love the Slenderman even though he's weird and evil. Please review, favorite, follow, all of the above… Enjoy!**

**Fallen Angel 1243, I got it out as soon as possible for you! The unavoidable puppy eyes really got to me! :D**

**And isn't the title awesome? Instead of The Escapades, it's the EscaSPADES. Get it?**

**Spade: The following warnings include the universal, innuendo, alcoholic use, and sexual references. Have fun!**

"What happened exactly when you touched the Cube, Spade?" Optimus asked me.

I sat on my new friend's shoulder, basking in the glow of the sunset from the overlook. He had just given a message to the other Autobots out there that didn't know where to go. I could only hope that no Decepticons got the message. After Mission City, I had a different perspective on life. For example, there is life among other planets. At first, I doubted that. Now, I'm sitting on living proof! Optimus turned his giant head in my direction. I made eye contact with him and blushed, making him smile slightly.

"Um, we were on the highway. Bumblebee was driving us to Mission City when Sam told me to put the seatbelt on the Cube."

Optimus chuckled a little bit.

"I know right. He's an idiot." I shook my head. "So I picked it up and there was like a… jolt. As soon as I touched it, there were these visions. I saw you and Megatron and Cybertron. But it was from the past." I paused for a bit. "Then it went to the future. Megatron killed Jazz."

I felt Optimus stiffen. "Don't worry though. He was killed in Mission City. But I told him to stay away from Megatron and I guess that kept him from getting killed."

"Did it do anything else?" he asked.

"I think it gave me super powers," I said. We laughed for a second.

"Define super powers."

"Well, two things happened." I began to count them off on my fingers. "One, I knew the names of the Decepticons. Like, without someone telling me. And then, when Sam and I were running with the Cube, he ran into some things. Brought some electronics to life that tried to kill everybody, typical things that only Sam would do. He brought a Mountain Dew machine to life and it started shooting evil Mountain Dews at everyone."

"Mountain Dew?" Optimus asked, puzzled.

"Oh. Mountain Dew is a type of soda. A soda is a drink that's highly carbonated. Terrible for you." He nodded his head in understanding. "So, it shot one at me and I held out my hand, thinking that it would be some sort of defense, and a blue shield-like thing blocked it."

The large mech was silent for a moment.

"Did you tell Ratchet?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"'Did I tell Ratchet,' he says. Of course not! He scares me a little." I exclaimed. Optimus choked back laughter.

"I understand. Well, since didn't before, then we have to now," he replied.

"What?!"

"Spade, if tell him any later, then he might come at you with a wrench," Optimus said. He was trying to be serious, but the amusement he felt betrayed him through his facial expression. "He does that to us all the time."

I pulled a "really" face.

"You think I'm lying?" he asked incredulously. "Spade, I never lie. If you want proof, then I can give it to you."

"Alright. Where's your proof, boss bot?" I joked. He smiled and his facial expression changed. It looked as if he were concentrating on something.

"You asked for me, Prime?" said a new voice. I screamed and jumped about two and a half feet in the air. I turned to see Ironhide standing there. The black mech looked at me questioningly.

"You scared me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry?" he half apologized. I panted, trying to catch my breath and bring my heart back to its normal rate.

"Ironhide, Spade doesn't believe me when I say that Ratchet will chase us with a wrench. So I ask you, has Ratchet ever-,"

"Yes," he interrupted.

"Point taken," I said. I put my hands on my hips and thought for a moment. "Okay, fine. You can tell him."

"Thank you," Optimus replied.

"But I won't be there."

"You have to be there!" Ironhide pointed out.

"No I don't," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. The two bots sighed. Optimus turned around and as soon as he did, I felt bad for Bumblebee.

On top of his hood were Sam and Mikaela, making out like they weren't on top of a living being. I stared at them deadpan. "Bumblebee, I feel so sorry for you," I said to him. He revved his engine in response. He turned his radio on.

_Mr. Boombastic!_

_What you want is a boombastic, romantic, fantastic lover_

_Shaggy!_

_Mr. Lover, lover_

_Hmm_

_Mr. Lover, lover_

_Girl_

_Mr. Lover, lover_

_Hmm_

_Mr. Lover, lover_

I laughed at him. The song choice was perfect. Sam and Mikaela smiled a little into their kiss, but tried to pay the radio no mind. As they continued, Bee turned his radio up louder.

_She call me Mr. Boombastic_

_Say me fantastic_

_Touch me in me back_

_She says I'm Mr. Ro…mantic_

_Say me fantastic_

_Touch me in me back _

_She say's I'm Mr. Ro…_

_Smooth_

How can they not be embarrassed? If anything, their kiss got deeper. I saw a flash of tongue and decided that now was time to save Bumblebee.

"Alright, that's it. Optimus, could you put me down for a minute?" I asked the mech. I asked Ratchet about some of the terms that Cybertronians used. Femme was another term for female and mech was another term for male.

"Of course," he replied. In his voice, there was a small bit of humor and a smile. He brought his hand up to his right shoulder, allowing me to hop onto it. He lowered his hand to the ground so that I could get off. Once I did, I looked around for something to throw. Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet transformed and watched the situation. Their optics went back and forth from me to the two teenagers and Bee. After a few more seconds of searching, I found was I was looking for. A rock, about the size of a bottle cap, was lying next to a tree. I went over and picked it up. Tossing it in my hands for a while, I got the feel of it and took aim. After touching the Allspark, some of my skills had improved. I threw the rock at Sam's stomach and smirked as it made its target. Mikaela gasped in shock and rolled off of Sam, landing on one side of the ground. Sam jerked and landed on the other side. Then, I walked over to him and looked down.

"Don't swallow her, Sam," I scolded. He glared at me as the bots laughed. Bumblebee transformed and "sighed" in relief.

"Spade, I owe you one," he said. After Mission City, Ratchet finished repairing his voice. Even though he did, the little Bot still liked to use the radio for communication, hence Mr. Boombastic.

"Well, actually Spade, it would be physically impossible for Samuel to swallow his femme. The mouth and throat are too small to consume such a large object at one time," Ratchet intervened.

"Large object?!" Mikaela exclaimed, jumping off of the ground in outrage.

"Uh-oh."

"Though, it would be if he divided Mikaela into smaller parts. But I'm sure you wouldn't as that would be referred to as cannibalism. And she probably would not taste very well," he finished. After his announcement, our group stood in silence. Mikaela glared at him while I just stared, shaking my head.

"Are you done?" I asked sarcastically. He turned to me. "Because judging by the look on Mikaela's face, those will be the last words that you will ever speak," I said. "Her claws are about to come out."

"Pardon?" he asked, looking genuinely confused. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Um, Ratchet?" Sam asked. All of us turned our attention to the boy. "I don't know how femmes are on your planet, but the ones here are emotional. Very emotional. Like, 'claw your eyes out and put them in a jar because you left a fork in the sink' emotional."

"That was a fun day," I laughed.

"Shut up, no it wasn't!" he growled. He sighed through his nose before finishing his point. "And if you call them big, or fat, or a 'large object,' then they will not hesitate to skin you alive."

"Damn straight," Mikaela and I said. The two of us applauded while Sam bowed.

"Thank you, ladies. Thank you very much," he said. Jazz laughed and moved forward a little bit.

"Sammy, I think you should teach the gang all 'o that stuff," Jazz said. "I think it would really benefit Ratchet."

"If Ratchet keeps saying that type of stuff out loud, he'll be stripped for parts by tomorrow," I laughed. Mikaela snorted.

"Well, if anybody, another human femme should teach him."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "That's why we're asking Sam!" Everyone laughed at this. Except for Sam. He glared at me and picked up the rock that I threw.

"That's it!" he yelled. I bolted in a different direction as Sam began to chase me with the rock. While we ran, I began to laugh. My legs started to move faster. Mikaela doubled over in mirth. Then, an idea hit me.

"Hey Bee!" I yelled. Bumblebee stopped laughing for a minute to look at me. "Remember when you said you owed me one?" He nodded. "Well, I need to borrow you for like ten seconds."

Bumblebee chirped in understanding. I ran over to him, making Sam run faster to prevent me from getting to Bee. As soon as I was within five feet of Bee, his hand swooped down and snatched me up. Sam yelled in mock fury. "Bee! Put the blue-haired femme down now!"

The yellow mech shook his head and warbled in response. I blew a raspberry at him and pulled a face. Three seconds after that, Bee grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on the grass. I looked up at him in shock.

"You said you needed to borrow me for ten seconds," he said. I continued to stare at him with my mouth open. "It's been ten seconds."

"Jesus Christ, Bee! It's an exaggeration!" I yelled. I grunted as I felt an object collide with my stomach. I looked down and saw the small rock that I threw at Sam on the grass in front of me.

"Now, we're even," Sam said. He threw his arms up in the air in victory. I glared and called it a day. Then, a thought came to my mind.

"Congratulations. Now, I need to make an announcement," I said. All eyes and optics turned to me. I gulped and clasped my hands together. "Next week on Thursday is my orchestra concert. And I was just wondering if there was some way that all of you could be there. Because I'd love for you guys to be there."

"Oh yeah!" Sam exclaimed. "You can count on me being there. I don't think Mom and Dad will give me a choice."

Mikaela smiled at me. "I'll be there, Spade!"

I grinned at them and looked at the Autobots. "Well guys? What do you think?"

"We'd love to attend, but I'm positive that we couldn't fit inside the school," Optimus replied. "Ratchet, is there anything you could do?"

"I could finish that holoform project that I was working on," the medic said.

"What's a holoform?" Mikaela asked. Ratchet looked down at her.

"A holoform is similar to a holograph. The only difference is that you can touch, feel, and do other things with the holoform. I finished Bumblebee's holoform. Would you like to demonstrate, scout?"

"No problem," he replied. He transformed into his alt mode. After a few seconds, the driver's side door popped open. What came out surprised me a little bit. Standing there was the same guy that I saw in the school on the day of the lake party.

"Oh! I remember seeing that!" I exclaimed. "Wait was that the holoform or holograph?"

"The holograph. I finished his holoform a few hours ago."

Sam and Mikaela gaped at the boy standing in front of them. "Bee?" Sam asked. The blonde grinned and waved. "Cool."

"How long did it take you to complete it?" Optimus asked.

"About ten hours total. If nothing happens to distract me from the project, then I should have all of our holoforms finished before the concert," he replied. I whooped and fist pumped the air. "Spade?"

"Whodidit?" I asked. The two humans laughed while the Bots looked at me oddly. "I'll explain later." They nodded in agreement.

"I think it would be best for the three of you to help with our holoform designs. Being that you are young humans, you would understand how to make them as perfect as possible, right?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm in!" I yelled, putting my hand up. The other two joined in.

"Well it's settled, then. What time is the concert?" Optimus enquired.

I grinned. "7:00."

**End Chapter. Whew! I am exhausted! I've posted four chapters today! My brain is about to die! I'll try and update tomorrow. And I just can't stop patting myself on the back for coming up with the name. Escaspades, hehehe. **

**Until next time! Denali Prime out!**


	2. Concert

**Chapter 2- Concert**

**Hey guys! Wow, the first chapter must've been okay! Jeez. I'm so glad I finally finished My Name is Spade. Well, here's the next chapter for you bros. The warnings were already mentioned, so go back if you want to see them. This chapter may be a little bit boring to you, so I'm going make as short as possible while keeping it as reasonably long as possible. And no matter how much sense that didn't make… uh…**

**Enjoy? *Awkward smile***

**Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Just to let you buttercups know, I do read all of my reviews. But I will only respond to them if I have enough writing stamina for it. Yeah, don't ask, just roll with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Spade, Incognito, Michelangelo, Munati, Renee, and the plot.**

* * *

**Sunday**.

The Autobots took us home after the sun went completely down. And the meeting went pretty well if you ask me. Now, I was completely sure about them be able to come to my concert. But for some reason, I still wondered why I wanted them see it. I turned over in my bed and slammed my head into the pillow.

"Why would I want them to see it so badly? So I could show off? No," I said. Everything I said was muffled because of the pillow, though. I rolled over. "So they can hear the beautiful music? Nah. Maybe food will help me think less," I mumbled. I bet you're wondering who I'm talking to.

Well, I'll explain: ever since I touched the Allspark, this weird dude had been following me around. I only noticed him tonight, but he told me that he began to in Mission City. He stood there in my bedroom, watching me. Normally, I would have been pissed off and/or freaked out. But he was such a fun dude. And his name? Incognito, but I just called him Cognito.

"Why would you want food if it would help you think less?" he asked. Ever curious, the deceased Cybertronian titled his head. He reminded me of the Autobots, but confirmed that he was another "faction" called Neutral. Now, I bet you're wondering if I told the Autobots. Okay, so I "forgot" to mention this part, but like I said. I just noticed him when I got in here. And all in all, nobody but me can see him. "Spade, how come you never told anyone about me?" Cognito asked.

I looked at him expressionlessly. "One question at a time, Cognito. There was a specific reason as to why I didn't tell them. Optimus would most likely be the first person I tell," I started off. Hopping out of bed, I began to pace while explaining. "There's the first problem. Optimus would most likely tell Ratchet. There are problems three and four. Then, Ratchet would probably scan me 100 times, stab me with a needle, and deem me mentally unfit." Cognito hummed in understanding and giggled.

"Are you sure that he would do all three of those things?" he laughed.

"He's Ratchet, Cognito. Of course he would. They can't see you! What would you do?" I exclaimed. He paused to ponder it for a minute before laughing slightly.

"Oh, I get it now. Well, why not tell Sam?"

"Cognito, its three in the morning! Sam would end up throwing a pillow at my face for turning the light switch on!"

"It's just a pillow! Not like it would hurt!" he replied.

"Yeah, but he drools. I don't want his drool on my face or any part of my body." He shook his head and sat at the edge of the bed. I was surprised his butt didn't sink through. "I have a question for you. How come you look human?" I asked him.

Cognito showed up in a human form with jet black hair, pale ivory skin, and yellow eyes. His shirt was black with a picture of a cube on it and his pants were red skinny jeans. His form was slender with a slight pinch of muscle. For some reason, he borrowed my black Converse and killed them. Now they're ghost Converse (I don't know the plural of Converse!).

"This is what the Allspark sent me as. I didn't ask for it, it just happened. Why? You hate it?" he replied. His face twisted in worry, making me smile.

"No, it's nice. If another female could see you, I'm sure she would say the same thing," I answered. He beamed. "Now listen, I'll allow you one more question for the night. Choose wisely."

He stood and tapped his foot with his hand under his chin for a while. "You didn't answer my question from earlier. Why would you eat if it makes you think less?"

I grinned. "Because even after all the crazy shit that went down this weekend, I have school tomorrow. I need sleep. Goodnight!" I mocked yelled, plopping back down into my bed. Sitting my head on the pillow, I pulled up the covers and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Spade," he whispered loudly.

* * *

**Monday.**

The school day was normal, except with the increased discussion about Mission City. Apparently, it was a terrorist attack. I rolled my eyes at the locker, hearing a few girls talk about the incident. If you ever saw Mean Girls, then you would know what I meant when I said that they would be considered the Plastics. Glamorous hair styles and clothes that I would never buy, the usual cliche popular girls. They were missing one of their members. Mikaela used to hang out with them, but stopped after breaking up with Trent and helping us kick some alien ass in Mission City.

I took some books and a water bottle out of it and smiled. When I closed my locker, I found her and Sam standing next to it. "Hey guys," I said. Mikaela smiled warmly with Sam's arm around her shoulder. In the distance, I saw Cognito floating around, staring at the girls and shook my head. I opened my water bottle and started drinking.

"Hey Sis. How goes it?" Sam asked, being the idiot that he was. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Spade, are you ready for tomorrow night?" she asked excitedly.

My eyes widened and I dropped my water bottle, letting it spill its contents all over the floor. "Oh shit! The concert isn't tonight, is it?!" I yelled. I got a few odd looks from a few people in the hallway, including my brother and his girlfriend. Sam bent down and picked up the bottle and the books. Mikaela frowned at walked a bit closer and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Spade, calm down! Its only Monday, okay?" she soothed. I gulped and nodded. "You'll be fine, alright?" she said.

"Yeah. Thanks, 'Kaela," I replied, taking a few deep breaths. "If the concert's not tomorrow night, then what is?" I asked her, looking a little confused.

"We get to help Ratchet with the holoforms," Sam answered. My mouth opened in an "O" shape while I nodded understanding. "You can come, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I can come, I just forgot," I waved them off. Mikaela looked between Sam and me with worry in her eyes. Sam noticed the look and laughed.

"This is natural, trust me. The orchestra concerts here are always on a Thursday. And every day before that in that week, she acts all nervous and jumpy. Then, when Thursday comes, she's all calm and relaxed."

"Uh-huh," Mikaela replied.

"Yeah, Spade's weird," he said nonchalantly. I glared at him and punched his shoulder, taking my stuff out of his hands. He yelped and grabbed his shoulder. The bell rang, signalling that it was time for the next class. The teenagers in the hall began to clear out.

"Thanks guys," I said. They smiled and the three of us walked off to our designated classes. It was the final period of the day, which made me thankful.

I walked into my class and took my seat. The teacher wasn't here for the week, so we had a substitute, who's name I didn't know. Actually, the only teacher's name that I knew here was my orchestra teacher. My attention was drawn away from him when Cognito walked in. For some reason, the idiot decided that opening the door was a good idea. I guess he forgot that nobody but me could see him. The class gasped when the saw the door open and close. And from their points of view, it opened and closed by itself. The sub turned around and looked at the class to see what they were gasping about. Cognito glided over and sat on the floor next to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. The two of us grinned and passed notes for the entire class. Honestly, I couldn't have cared less about it, since I was passing it with an A. The bell rang again. I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my things, and bolted.

As I walked the halls, Trent and his gang of jerk-offs glared at me. When I noticed the glare, I flipped all of them off and continued walking. Sam and Mikaela came out of their classes and joined me. The three of us walked out of the school and into the parking lot. Of course, Sam and I grinned when he saw the shiny, yellow Camaro in the lot. Mikaela looked at me worriedly.

"Um, Spade? Where's your cello?" she asked. My grin quickly dropped and turned into a frown. I gasped in horror.

"GIUSEPPE!"

* * *

**Tuesday.**

"Calm down? _Calm down?!_ Sam! How do you expect me to calm down?!" I screeched. Yesterday, I left my cello in the school, as you know. I had a major panic attack that carried on to today. Now, I was unfocused and I couldn't practice! The concert was in two days! "Sam, I left my fucking cello in the school, almost dropped it when we got home, and popped a string today! How the hell could you possibly expect me to calm down?!"

Sam and Cognito ducked down. "Because, Spade! You do this every year! It started in the 9th grade. The school always has their orchestra concerts on a Thursday. Ever since you got to high school and started playing the cello, this happened: On the Sunday of the week of the concert, you start panicking a _little,_" he said, emphasizing the word little. "Its barely noticeable. Then, on Monday, you leave the cello in the school right before we leave the school itself. Then on Tuesday, you pop a string and blame me for it. Wednesday, you try practicing but then you end up failing miserably. And on Thursday, you don't do anything that has to do with music. You play The Eight Pages right before the concert, play like a boss, and finally, you eat out the refrigerator when we get home!"

I frowned. Did I really do all of that? Cognito rose from his position on the floor and began laughing like crazy, but I was the only person that heard him. "Really?" I asked timidly.

"Yes! All the time!"

"Oh," I said, looking down at the ground. Then I grinned cheekily and laughed a little. "Well, since I already completed step three of that wonderful process," I began sarcastically. "then let's go help with the holoforms."

He perked up. "Really? 'Cause 'Kaela's waiting for us outside."

"Yeah, just gimme a minute," I replied. Sam nodded and bounced out of my bedroom. I pursed my lips and opened one of the drawers of my dresser. In there was enough strings to run a music store out of business. Every time I got my allowance, I would spend it on extra strings. I took out a D string and began to put it in its proper place. Then, after packing up, I sat my cello in its designated location and walked out of the room. "Cognito, are you 'comin?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay here. But in case I decide to go, where will you be?"

"At the lookout (is it lookout or overlook?). All of the Bots and the three of us'll be there." He nodded and went to my bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"I might join you later, but I think I'll watch some TV first," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give my parents any ideas, got it?" I said sternly. "I don't want them to try and move out because they think their house is haunted."

The ghostly Cybertronian mock saluted and grabbed the remote. I shook my head and closed the bedroom door. After exiting the house, I made sure to walk on the path this time. At this point, I really didn't need the Garden Patrol yelling at me for leaving footprints in the grass. Sam and Mikaela turned their heads, hearing the front door closed.

"Hey guys. Bee." I said. The two humans grinned at me while Bumblebee flashed his tail lights and turned on his radio in his version of saying "hi."

"So you decided to come, Spade?" Mikaela mocked. I smiled a fake smile and stuck my tongue out.

"Ha, ha. Let's go. We don't want to keep them waiting any longer than they have to, do we?"

"No sir!" Sam said. I glared at him.

"Just get in the get in the Camaro, Samantha," I replied. Mikaela laughed while the two of us glared at each other.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

"Okay, so its G, F, E, E, E, E, E, E..." I muttered to myself, trying to practice my cello. I frowned at the sound that I got out of it and sat the bow on the music stand. Funny, I don't remember the song being that hard to play. A knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I yelled. Sam opened the door, smiling. "Get out!"

His smile faltered. He stood in the door jam, staring at me. "What do you want?" I finally asked.

"Nothing. Just came by to see how practice was coming along," he said. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

I frowned and sat my arms on the bouts of the cello. "Sam?" I asked. He looked up at me. "What always happens on the Wednesday, again?"

He grinned. "You try to practice and fail miserably."

"Ah. Every time?"

"Yep! Why are you even _trying_?" he laughed.

I groaned and rubbed my face. "I don't know."

"Well, look on the bright side!" he said.

I glared at him. "What bright side?"

"The holoforms are ready!"

I immediately perked up. "But you're not allowed to see them. Wonk, wonk, wonk," he said, finally bursting into laughter. I looked at him, a confused expression on my face.

"What? What do you mean?" I exclaimed.

Sam finally stopped laughing for a minute to explain. "Well, they wanted it to be a surprise. So, you can't see them until the concert!"

I gaped. "Get out! Now!" I yelled. I sat the cello down on 'his' side and shoved Sam out. "That's it! All you came in here to do was brag and mock!" I yelled, slamming the door in his shocked face. I turned to see Cognito laughing his ass off too.

"Cognito, shut up! It's not funny!"

* * *

**Thursday.**

"Come on, Slendie. I know you're here somewhere," I whispered manically. There was a knock on the door. "Go away, Sam!" I yelled, not taking my eyes off of the computer screen.

"Its not Sam! Its Mikaela!"

"Well, Sam's not in here," I said in a trance like state.

"I know that! Do you know what time it is?" she screamed. "You have 30 minutes to get dressed and be at the school before seven! I don't know what you're doing in there, but you need to stop and hurry up!"

"What are you, my mother?" I said. She growled.

"Bee!" she called out.

"No, I don't have to pee." My voice remained in a droning monotone that would bug the hell out of anyone. I heard several more footsteps, a few seconds worth of shuffling, and a creak. Paying it no mind, I focused on my game. Slender: The Eight Pages. Remember when I said I was obsessed. Well, apparently, I play it before every single concert when I come home from school. Weird, isn't it? In the game, I was in the bathrooms, trying to find the last page. Even after all the times I've played, I've yet to win. And the bathrooms were the hardest part. Suddenly, my bedroom door was ripped off. I jerked my head to the direction of the vandalizer, ready to curse them out in every known language to man. Bee's holoform was currently holding my door with Mikaela and Sam looking at me angrily. Oh, their angry looks were about to be nothing compared to the one I was about to give them.

"Thanks Bee," the two said. Said mech smiled at them and walked off with my door.

"What the fuck?!" I screeched. "Did you really just take my door? Did you really just rip off my fucking door?! Are you out of you goddamn mind?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

A loud static sound drew my attention back to my computer. Slenderman's face was showing while the static of the camera filled the screen. That means you just lost the game. "You made me lose! What is wrong with you people?! I had one page left. _One page!" _I yelled.

"You have a concert to get ready for!" Sam yelled back.

"And you have a funeral to get ready for. Bumblebee, when I catch you, I'm stripping you for parts!" I bellowed. Then, my adoptive parents walked into the room. Ron gaped, seeing the door missing. Judy just glared at me.

"Spade Alexis Witwicky, you have five minutes to get ready. If you aren't out of this room in five minutes or less, then you won't be going to the concert! Now move!" she yelled.

I got up and went to my closet. I snatched the door open so hard that I thought the handle would break off. Then, I grabbed my concert uniform: the orchestra shirt that they gave us, khaki pants, and some Converse. I snarled at Sam and Mikaela, making them shudder and walk off. Judy remained there, crossing her arms. She turned her head to her husband and told him to walk away while I changed. I yanked off the basketball shorts and white t-shirt and put my uniform on with Judy watching me the whole time. After I got dressed, I had two minutes left to brush my teeth and hair. I grumbled the whole time, brushing my teeth hard enough to lead one to believe the enamel had been scrubbed off. After handling that, I went to my cello, packed it up, and grabbed my sheet music.

"I'm ready," I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Ten minutes after the Great Door Robbery, we arrived at the school. Parked on the side of the road, I saw the familiar semi, medical hummer, Pontiac Solstice, and charcoal Topkick. I grinned and proceeded to follow some of the other members of the orchestra to the orchestra room. Several families made their way inside of the school. A few of them looked at me and waved.

"Hey Spade!" called out my stand partner, Munati. I smiled at her and threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Munati! This is gonna be the biggest concert of the year!" I yelled.

"With some of the hardest songs, too," she replied.

"Longest, too." Munati had been my stand partner since the 9th grade. We always competed for first chair. Even though I always won, we were still great friends. The two of us walked into the school and made our way to the orchestra room. Setting our instrument cases down, we began to set them up. Other members of the orchestra rosined and tightened their bows so they could get a good sound.

"Who's bringing in the sheet music?" I asked. She froze and cringed.

"I left mine at home. Please tell me you brought yours," she said. I shook my head and smiled.

"You're lucky I did." She sighed in relief. Our orchestra conductor, Mr. Wilson, walked in.

"Okay, guys. Get your bows tightened, rosined. Do what you need to do. Tuning starts in two minutes," he said before walking back out. Michelangelo, a cellist and Renee, a violinist, walked over to us. The two were dating, but only Munati and me knew.

"Spade, what's up? Good luck out there tonight," Renee said. I shook my head again.

"What are 'wishin me good luck for?" I asked.

"Don't I always wish you good luck?" she replied. I pursed my lips.

"True."

"Besides, both of us have solos," she said. My stomach churned a bit. This was the first time I ever had a solo.

Mr. Wilson came back in with the tuner. "Let's tune! We have 20 minutes left until the performance. Make sure you're perfectly tuned. Spade, if you would help with the cellos, that would be awesome."

I nodded. He put the tuner on each string. As asked, I helped some of the others with their tuning. Our group was pretty big, so my help was needed. Altogether, it took about eight minutes to get everyone tuned. For the last 12 minutes, we practiced until it was time for our group to go on.

* * *

"And now, for the 11th grade orchestra, directed by Daniel Wilson," the microphone guy said.

We walked out and took our seats. This was the worst part about where I sat. As the first chair cellist and violinist, you were on the outside where everybody could see you. And this year's crowd was bigger. Mr. Wilson stepped up on the podium and put his arms up, meaning rest position. The first song we played was called Forest Incantations by Alan Lee Silva. It was one of the harder pieces. In that song, there was a violin solo for Renee. After it was over, he stepped down and bowed as the audience applauded. Then, he got back up and we were in rest position again. The second song was called Supernova by Michael Hopkins. In reality, it was the easiest piece that we had. The audience clapped again. The final song was called Orion and the Scorpion by Soon Hee Newbold. It had to be one of the hardest pieces ever written. When Mr. Wilson began conducting, everyone was playing, but I had the spotlight. This was my solo. While I was terrified, I pretended that there was no one in the audience until after the solo was over. At the end of the song, Mr. Wilson motioned for Renee and me to stand up and face the audience since we both had solos.

"Our two soloists: Renee Longfield, first violin and Spade Witwicky, cello."

The audience cheered and applauded. Then, he motioned for everyone else to stand up while he bowed. I silently screamed in my head _'Thank God this over!'_ over and over again. We walked off of the stage and went back to the orchestra room to pack up.

* * *

I came out of the orchestra room with my cello in tow. "Bye Spade! You did great out there!" Munati called out. I looked over my shoulder and waved, grinning like a mouse that got the cheese off of the mousetrap.

While I walked, I ran into four people that I'd never seen before. Bumblebee was standing with them, though. Are they...?

"Spade, you did a wonderful job tonight," the tallest one rumbled. I'd recognize that baritone anywhere.

"Optimus?" I asked carefully. The five people grinned. "Wow. You guys look great! And you showed up! Did I really do a good job?" I began to ramble on and on with about a million questions. Sam walked up behind me and patted my back.

"Spade, calm down. The concert week is over. You managed to successfully get through all of the steps _again,"_ he said, smiling. I shook my head.

"That was part of it?" I asked. He nodded and laughed a little. Mikaela caught up to me and hugged me tightly.

"You were awesome! I didn't know you had a solo!" she exclaimed. I shook my head bashfully.

"Thanks. Hey, where are our parents?" I asked, looking around.

"They're still inside the school getting programs and buying a videotape of the concert. The thing that they do every year," Sam said. I laughed along with the others.

Then, I took a step back to see the holoforms better. "How come I had design input and still wasn't allowed to see the holoforms?" I questioned.

"We wanted to surprise you!" one holoform said. I assumed that it was Jazz.

Optimus's holoform was wearing a red vest with a black shirt under it. He wore blue Baseline jeans and red-orange skate shoes. Around his neck was an necklace with the Autobot insignia on it. His spiky hair was a dark, dark, almost black shade of blue. His skin was warm rosy colored and his eyes were a bright cerulean.

Ironhide's holoform was wearing a black MIB shirt and military pants tucked into large boots. His thin layer of hair was black with some spots of gray around the hairline. His arms were crossed and while his face was frowning, his eyes were smiling. Hopefully, you know what I mean. His eyes were an azure color and his right eye had a scar going across it, sticking out on his ivory skin. On his arm, was a tattoo of the Autobot insignia.

Ratchet's holoform had on a gray shirt tucked into khaki pants and brown loafers. He wore a white doctor's coat with the Autobot insignia etched into the left breast pocket. His hair was gray and on his face was a pair of glasses. His skin was porcelain and his eyes were cyan.

Jazz's holoform wore a silver t-shirt with black skinny jeans. On his feet were silver high top Nikes. His skin was a dark tan and is hands were shoved in his pockets as he grinned. On his face were a pair of sunglasses. I thought that was weird since it was dark out, but this is Jazzy we're talking about here.

I looked between the four of them and smiled. My smile faltered when I looked eyes with Bee. I glared and pointed my finger at him saying, "You."

He gulped and took a few steps back. "Listen to me. Unless you want to wake up in a car crusher tomorrow, put my door back!"

* * *

**Okay. So I lied. This chapter is obviously long as hell but oh well! Hey, it rhymes to prove a point! Feel free to ask me about the terms if you don't know what they mean in a PM. Anyway, if you want to hear the songs that they played at the concert, then you can check my profile and they'll all be there. Told you we were classical music nerds!**

**Spade: And if you don't like it, then I guess you won't be able to join us on the Escaspades. We're going to Germany!**

**Me: Whoo! Until next time! Denali Prime...**

**Spade: And Spade...**

**Both: Out!**


	3. Bonfire

**Chapter 3- Bonfire**

**Spade: What's up guys? Yeah, it's Spade. It's been a while, hasn't it? Creator called in sick today, so… Apparently, she caught the embarrassment flu. It's highly contagious, so we gotta stay away. She caught it when she used the word "wank" in the last chapter. Too dumb to know what it meant, I guess.**

**Me: I knew exactly what it meant! Thank you very much **_**Spade**_**!**

**Spade: No you didn't, because if you did, then you wouldn't have said it, **_**Creator**_**!**

**Me: *growls and hides back under bed sheets***

**Spade: Anyway, Creator would like to thank the guest that pointed that out. I won't tell you what it means, and I advise you don't look it up. We regretted that too. So, now I'm gonna change the subject and continue on with the story. Creator, any last words?**

**Me: What are you, my mother?**

**Spade: *rolls eyes***

**Me: And sorry for not updating in a while guys. I've been sleeping at the wrong times lately, almost making myself nocturnal. The only available times for me to update willing were taken up by sleep. It's so weird. And tragic. Anyway, Spade start the story.**

**Spade: *flips switch* Starting the story! Slight mention of drug use, by the way.**

* * *

Smiling in satisfaction, I walked over to the window and called out, "Thanks, Bee!" Yesterday, like an idiot, he ripped my door off of its hinges. And in doing so, he cost me my victory on Slender: the Eight Pages. I was still upset about that, but it was for good cause. Sam and Mikaela were in my room on top of my bed with me while we watched the Simpsons Movie. "You can come in and watch the movie with us!"

The Camaro flashed his headlights in response. A few seconds later, his holoform stepped out and climbed in the window. I backed up so that he could get in but arched my eyebrows. "You know, there're these new things called doors," I said. He looked at me questioningly, as well as Sam and Mikaela. "I'm sure you've heard of them, considering you stole one yesterday."

The two teenagers laughed and paused the movie. "Hey, Bee," Sam said. Bumblebee looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Samuel, Mikaela, Spade," he said cheerfully. "What movie are we watching?" the yellow mech asked.

The three of us looked at each other before looking at Bee and replying in a sing-song voice, "The Simpsoooooons…"

"Movieeeeee on the big screen…" I finished. Then we hummed the entire theme together. After we finished, Bee looked at us like we each had a monkey and a yo-yo in our heads. We laughed at his expression. I patted him on his head and guided him to the bed. "You gotta watch it with us, dude."

"Actually Spade, I have a message from boss bot," he replied. The three of us quieted down. "He wants to meet us at the lookout with the others and two military soldiers that you met. Lennox and Epps I believe?"

I grinned. "That's right! I'll be there!"

"Me too. I have nothing better to do," Mikaela said.

"Well, the two of you can't leave me here with my parents, so I'm in," Sam said. Bumblebee smiled at all of us again.

"Good! I'll let them know!" he replied, beaming. The blonde holoform disappeared. I turned to the other two and grinned.

"Let's get some stuff. If we're going to the lookout at this hour, then I want to have 'in case of emergency' food. Maybe a blanket or two, you know the usual."

"Jeez, Spade. Bee said nothing about camping," Sam said. I chuckled a bit.

"I know, but I like food."

Sam shook his head while Mikaela pursed her lips. "Well, agree with Spade. We should bring some marshmallows or _something_."

I grinned. "Thank you, Mikaela!" Then, I walked back to the window and called down to the yellow Camaro. "We'll be down in a few, okay Bee?"

He put his radio on and said, "_Yeah, baby!"_

"That's what she said," I mumbled. "Okay, Sam, you go get the parents. Tell them we're going to need a temporary stretch on our curfew. Mikaela, your job is to get some blankets, flashlights, pocket knives; you know the usual stuff for things like this."

"And what are you gonna do?" she asked. I grinned again.

"I'm gonna get the food of course."

Sam rolled his eyes at me and made his way for the bedroom door. "Well, could you try not to eat it on the way? Save some for the rest of us."

"I'm not gonna make any promises," I said, clicking my tongue. "Let's move."

* * *

I stood outside of Bumblebee, waiting for the other two teenagers to come out. When they finally did, they brought a tag along with them. Judy was following Sam, worry etched all over her face. The redhead was probably panicking about the extended curfew and our plans for tonight.

"You listen to me, bug. If you don't bring my babies back in one piece tonight, I'm taking you apart in your sleep and donating your parts to a science lab! Capiche?!" she screeched. I winced and brought my hand up to my ear. One day, this woman was going to rupture all of our eardrums. Mikaela had taken a couple of steps back away from the raging woman, while Sam shook his head with his eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, the driver's side door of the Camaro swung open. Bumblebee's holoform stepped out of the vehicle and walked closer to Judy.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked skeptically. The holoform brought his hands up in surrender.

"It's me, Mrs. Witwicky. Bumblebee. This is my holoform," he replied. Judy nodded her head in understanding. "Mrs. Witwicky, with Megatron and most of the Decepticons that were here on Earth dead, there is little threat to the three human children. Especially not with the five of us protecting them."

Judy calmed down significantly. She gave a stern mother look at the poor blonde. "Fine. But you better believe that if something bad happens to any of _them_…"

Bumblebee nodded rapidly. "The science lab. Got it," he said. Judy smiled a small smile and walked off. When she was out of hearing range, Bee turned to his charge and said, "Sam, your mother scares me."

Sam and I laughed. "We know, Bee. She scares everyone," Sam replied. The holoform then fizzled out of existence for the time being.

I sighed heavily before speaking. "Okay, guys. Roll call. Sam."

"Here!"

"Mikaela."

"Present!"

"Bee."

The car revved his engine in response. "Okay, so everyone's here. Object roll call. Blanket."

Mikaela ruffled the large blankets that she held on her shoulders. "Flashlights." The brunette took the flashlights and flicked their switches on and off.

"I got batteries just in case," she said. I nodded.

"Pocket knife." She took the pocket knife and checked its components.

"Check!"

"Food," I continued. I took the large garbage bag out of Bee's backseat and handed it to Sam and Mikaela. They both gaped at the size of it.

"Um, Spade? How much food are you planning on eating?" Sam asked, enchanted by the amount of food I put in there. Mikaela opened the bag a little bit and poked her head inside.

"Actually, Judy caught me raiding the fridge, so she made me get all the crap that I don't eat. It's still unhealthy though, so go crazy. And I wish you two good look on eating any of that in front of Ratchet. You guys gotta be careful around him; he's a wrench wielder," I replied.

"Alrighty then. Let's get a move on. We don't want to keep the 'bots waiting, do we?" Sam said nervously. I took the bag from Mikaela and put it back in the back seat before sliding in next to it. Sam got in the driver's seat while his girlfriend got into the passenger seat. The seatbelts snapped around us as the doors locked. Bee put the radio on so that we could listen to it, but I had other ideas. Remember my classical music nerdy-ness? I took my headphones and put them on, turning on one of my favorite songs. Warrior Legacy. I closed my eyes and listened to my playlist for the entire drive.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the four of us arrived at the lookout and were greeted with the sight of four more towering Cybertronians. They were all in the alt modes, holoforms leaning against them.

"Shalom!" I called out. Jazz grinned and waved, Ironhide and Ratchet grunted, and Optimus smiled. Standing near Ironhide's alt mode, I saw two more familiar faces. Lennox and Epps stood there, conversing with each other when they looked up at my greeting. Lennox smiled while Epps grinned and waved as Jazz did. The three of us climbed out. Mikaela walked over to the bots and the two humans. I pulled Sam to the side before he got a chance to the same. "Sam, take this bag and hide it from Hatchet, okay?" I whispered, handing the garbage bag to the boy. He nodded and took the bag with trembling hands.

"Spadey, Sammy!" Epps called out, making me grin. "Good to see the two saviours of the world again."

"Awwww. I'm sure the two of you missed my great sense of humour," I mocked, making them laugh. "Hey Hatchet," I said to the cranky medic. He looked my way and glared.

"Do not call me that, femme! It's bad enough these idiots call me that. I don't need to add anyone else to the list!" he growled. I jerked back and held up my hands in surrender.

"What list?" I asked.

"The hit list," Ironhide replied. I snorted and Optimus chuckled a bit.

"Take Ratchet's word seriously, Spade. He means every bit of what he says," the leader said. I smiled at him.

"Fine, I'll be nice," I said. "So what did you guys want to talk about? I hope it's important because we just brought a campsite with us. And I don't want that to have been for nothing."

"Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps had a message for all of us. We decided that the lookout would have been the best place for us to speak," Optimus replied.

"Oh. Well let's talk over a bonfire!" I exclaimed.

"Great idea!" Mikaela said.

"What's a bonfire?" Bumblebee asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Ratchet beat me to it.

"A bonfire is a large open-air fire used as part of a celebration, for burning trash, or as a signal."

"Thank you Ratchet," I said. Sam, who had still been hiding the garbage bag, was near the tree on the lookout and looked down. He saw some sticks and brought them over to us.

"Got the firewood. All we need now is a fire," he said as he dropped the sticks on the ground.

"But we only got a pocket knife," I said sadly. Ironhide's holoform jumped up.

"I can start it!" he said. His vehicle mode broke apart and transformed into the cannon totting mech. Ironhide took careful aim at the small pile of twigs.

"Ironhide, is that really—," Optimus started. He was interrupted by a loud blast. The five of us humans had long since taken cover behind the large tree. I poked my head from behind it and beamed at the ample sized fire that we now had.

"We're good guys!" I said with a thumb up. We got from behind the tree and took our respective places around the fresh fire. Sam and Mikaela shared one blanket. Since I didn't feel the need for one, I gave the other blanket to Epps. By the time we got comfortable, the night sky was out and the sun had completely vanished from our view. "So, what did you guys want to talk about, Lennox?"

"Well, as a thank you for saving our planet, the president is awarding all of you with a paid trip to any place on the planet as vacation," he said, smiling widely at us.

Sam and Mikaela's jaws dropped. The other bots looked excited, but Optimus looked extremely confused. "Vacation?" he asked. "I don't think that that's necessary, Captain Lennox."

"Optimus, are you okay?" I asked him. "You look a little scared by the idea of a vacation."

"Of course he does. The slagger's never been on one before," Ratchet grumbled. That made my own jaw drop.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "How come?"

"I don't think he believes in them or something like that," Jazz replied. Optimus only blinked.

"Shame on you!" I yelled. I turned my attention back on the two soldiers. "I'm choosing!"

"Uh-oh," Sam muttered.

"Well, where are you going Spade?" Epps asked, grinning.

"We're going to Germany!"

"Jesus Christ…" Sam said, exasperated. Lennox looked confused for a minute.

"Why Germany?" he asked. I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh, because Slendie's there," I replied.

"Slendie?" Epps asked.

"She means the Slenderman. I'm sure you've heard of him," Sam said. Epps shook his head "no" while Lennox shrugged. "Spade'll explain."

I cleared my throat and began off dramatically. "The legend of the Slenderman began in Germany during the 1600s. People reported seeing a tall man in a monkey suit with tentacles and no face."

"Monkey suit?" Ironhide asked.

"A business suit, okay?" I replied. "Supposedly, Slenderman takes his victims by luring them in with his tentacles, so that they have no escape. Then, he takes their bodies, rapes them, and then kills them."

Ironhide huffed. "If you ask me, that sounds just like Soundwave."

Jazz laughed while Bumblebee shivered. I looked at the three of them questioningly. "Who?"

"Another well-known Decepticon," he said simply.

"Okay then. Originally, Slender took his victims and removed their body organs individually. Then, he'd take the organs, put them in plastic bags, and then put back in their original position. And finally, he took their bodies and impaled them on tree branches for them to bleed to death," I continued.

Jazz began to frown a little bit in fear. "Nowadays, he follows his victims. Stalks them in a passive aggressive manor. Children were his main victims, being that they were easily fooled and saw the Slenderman as another imaginary friend. Those who fall victim to him are then diagnosed with 'Slender Sickness.' They begin to lose focus, forget things, snap at others, UNTIL…!" I said, ending loudly, making some of them jump. "It's too late…"

There was silence for a moment. Bumblebee was hiding near a large boulder, Sam had fallen asleep, Mikaela, Lennox, and Epps looked at me like I was crazy, Ironhide looked unimpressed, Ratchet looked me up and down, probably scanning me to check my mental health, and Optimus had a poker face.

"And yet, you want to _Germany_?" Lennox asked incredulously.

I nodded and smiled cheekily. "Sure do! I want to see him in person!"

"Ratchet, I hope those scans are enough to let us put Spade in a mental institute," Mikaela said. Ratchet brought his attention to the girl.

"How did you know I was scanning?" he asked.

"The way you looked her up and down was a giveaway."

"W-Well, I guess you're going to Germany," Lennox said. He gulped and pulled some of blanket from Epps over.

"Deutschland!" I yelled to the sky. "Here we come!"

* * *

**Yeah. That's it. I know, I know. It was weird, crazy, dumb, short. I'm sure the list could go on forever but I was suffering from a slight writers' block and extreme sleepiness. Typing this was a struggle and it took me literally four days to finish it. I'll try and update Obsession and the Escaspades again ASAP.**

**Denali Prime out!**

**By the way, if you see any… questionable mistakes, please let me know… in a PM...**


	4. Shopping

**Chapter 4- C-17**

**Hey guys. Remember how I said I would update ASAP? Well this is as soon as possible because school just started up. Hurrah… Anyway, this chapter will be interesting. The bots and some of the humans are going to Germany to see the sights, the food, the Slender. We'll have a great time. And if l can do even the tiniest ounce of math, then this is going to be the first out of the last three or four chapters, depending on if I get any more ideas for the story. And I'm sorry about Obsession. I've been trying to write it but it's so hard to do. I'm not taking it down… yet, but it might happen, so.**

**Well, if that's everything, brief disclaimers are in order.**

**Spade: Denali Prime only owns me and the other mentioned characters in the story not part of the Transformers franchise.**

**Me: *coughs***

**Spade: And the plot.**

**Oh! By the way, they weren't mentioned in the previous chapters and/or stories, here are the names of the holoforms.**

**Optimus Prime: Ryan Pax (adopted from Orion Pax) **

**Bumblebee: Bee Nattraven (adopted from the Swedish word nattravnen, the Night Raven) **

**Ironhide: Ike Hide**

**Ratchet: Richard Legend**

**Jazz: Jayden Angelo**

**Yeah, they're a little different, but hey!**

**(INSERT LINE HERE)**

Today is Saturday. One week before we boarded the plane for Germany. Mikaela and I were super excited about leaving the country without having to pay for it, so we went shopping for some things. Mikaela, being the glamorous girl that she was, shopped for dresses and winter coats, even though neither of us knew what the temperature would be in Germany this time of year. I went shopping for pants and shirts, the usual things that I wear. Mikaela looked at me disapprovingly.

"Spade, how can you leave the country and wear something like that?" she asked. I glared at her.

"This is what I wear! I hate dresses. I've never worn a dress in my entire life," I said, crossing my eyes. Her jaw dropped. Even though I didn't say it that loud, some of the females that worked in the store looked at me with wide eyes or incredulous expressions. I rolled my eyes at all of them. Another good look at Mikaela told me that she was about to have a fit.

"What do you mean you've never worn a dress in your entire life?" she asked slowly with hidden anger. What is she angry about? I shrugged as out of the corner of my eye, about three different salesladies came over slowly.

"My parents were deadbeats. Sure they fed me and such. But only about three times a week. In shorter terms, my mother was a whore and my father was a drunk. The typical abusive family. They never bought me any dresses, so I never wore them. But even if they did, I'd never wear it. You can't do anything in a dress," I retorted. Dresses were one of the things on my exceedingly long hate list. Running or doing anything that you would have to do in Mission City would be nearly impossible. And dressing up? Don't get me started.

Mikaela turned to the salesladies and yelled, "Can I get some help, please?"

Almost immediately, three of them bounded over and pulled a bunch of things off of the racks. I was surrounded by crazy women that were trying to put me in fancy clothes. This was a nightmare I had once. Now, it's actually happening. The next thing I knew, I was shoved into a dressing room with my friend. This was going to be a long shopping day.

**(INSERT LINE HERE)**

The two of us came out of that store with about fifty bags, manicured hands, and a mile long receipt. It made me wonder where the money came from. So I turned to Mikaela and asked her.

"Lennox gave us credit card. Had a couple thousand dollars on it. So I figured, 'why not?' By the way, you look incredible," she replied. I looked away, letting a few of the curls bounce in my face. I grimaced and pushed them away, muttering a small thank you. "I think that the 'bots are outside waiting for us."

I growled. "I sure hope so. We're gonna need more than Sam to haul these bags. Why'd you put me through that Kaela? I thought we were friends," I complained. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I can't let you go to Germany wearing that!" she exclaimed. I huffed and stopped to look down at what I was wearing. I had on basketball shorts and a grey tank top with some red Converse. I wrinkled my nose.

"Wearing what? Clothes?" I asked sarcastically.

"Basketball shorts and tank tops? Uh, no," she replied. After leaving the building, we walked to the parking lot, spotting the familiar sight of a Camaro and a Peterbilt. "And why didn't you come out with any of the new clothes on?" she asked.

I snorted. "I'm not wearing any of that crap unless I absolutely have to," I said. She shook her head as her heels clicked and clacked against the road. Two holoforms hopped out of the vehicles and walked over to us, along with Sam. Sam's eyes widened at the amount of bags. I smirked at him and handed him about half of my own. He grunted at the weight of the bags and struggled with carrying them back to the car. Mikaela handed Bumblebee some of her own bags, who took without trouble. The strength of their holoforms was equal to the strength of their bipedals, making them stronger than the average man.

"Thank you guys," she said smiling sweetly. I nearly laughed at the sight of Sam's face after he put the bags that I gave him in Bumblebee. I turned my attention to Optimus. When I looked at him, I saw that he was staring at me. I turned my body completely to face him and smiled a little. His holoform's eyes met my own. He smiled back and ducked his head a little, almost making me laugh. Optimus, bashful? I didn't think it possible.

I took a bottle of water out of one of the many bags that I was still carrying and began to drink. I felt his eyes on me again but decided not to say anything. Even though I didn't, a smile appeared on my face as I drank. Mikaela's eyes darted between the two of us. She grinned wickedly.

"So Optimus, how does she look?" she asked him. I spit the large amount of water out of my mouth, dropping all of the shopping bags. Optimus took a step back, stuttering a little.

"Um, well, she looks…" he began, putting his hand behind his head. I had my hands on my knees, viciously hacking up the water that I was drinking. Mikaela's grin grew. "She looks amazing," he replied. I looked up at him and swore I saw a minor blush. I smiled slightly and straightened.

"Thank you," I said. My eyes met his again. For about thirty seconds, we just looked at each other. The others continued to load up the shopping bags into Bee's vehicle form. Then, with a lot of force, I tore my attention away from him and cleared my throat. "Um, I should go," I said quietly. He nodded and frowned a little.

"Alright. I will see you next Saturday," he finished awkwardly. I turned and walked back to Bumblebee. Climbing into the backseat, I waved at Optimus one more time.

"Bye, boss bot," I said. Then, I closed the door.

**(INSERT LINE HERE)**

**It was a little short, so the amount of chapters may go up by one. The romance factor's kicking in! Oh snap! Since I got an idea for one of the next chapters, I put it in an email and sent it to myself so I wouldn't forget.**

**Silence…**

**I have a question for you bros. What is a beta reader?**

**Denali Prime out!**


	5. Whoa Mama, That Plane is Huge!

**Chapter 5- Now Boarding Flight… Whoa Mama That Plane's Huge!**

**How you doing young buttercups? My name is Denali Prime and welcome back to the Escaspades! I'm going to try to update Obsession today, and I know I say that a lot but this time I mean it. I'm not even joking about how close I am to taking it down or giving it away, though. Anyway, today we're going to Deutschland! Camping out in the Black Forest like bosses. I did so much research for this chapter. I don't even like research! It's on my hate list, so I better get at least one review!**

**Also, I'd like to welcome some new (new defining, followed or favorited me and/or the story after chapter 3 of the Escaspades!) buttercups that will be going with us to Germany:**

**RaisingHeart001 (celebrity (well, celebrity by my standards) in the house!)**

**KreideMausi**

**Tati334**

**Rose of Dusk**

**roseofmyheart**

**QuestForMyOwnMagic**

**SilverPoisons**

**persephoneeexex (love the name by the way!)**

**BuleberriesAreAwesome (yes, it says Bule)**

**L-lover**

**Hungergamespettalover**

**JetCycle**

**And some of the wonderful young buttercups that reviewed chapter 4:**

**fandomenforcer**

**xLunaAngelWarriorx**

**Guest**

**And a final thanks to those who answered my question on what a beta was:**

**Guest**

**fandomenforcer**

**Hope that's everybody. If I spelled your name wrong, just know that I'm sorry and I'm trying here, okay! *sniffs***

**Warnings: You already know. And I'm sure that if you don't, you can imagine what they are based on previous chapters and My Name is Spade.**

**Disclaimers: ****I don't own the Transformers, but I own the plot, the mentioned characters including Incognito and...**

**Spade: ME! **

**Me: No weapons on board the plane! Wait, it's a weapons armed plane... Never mind!**

* * *

I turned a signature Judy Witwicky glare on Mikaela. "'Kaela, how could you do that to me?! I thought we were friends!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I just scored you some major points, Spade. You should be thanking me," she replied. My glare hardened.

"Yeah, I'll send you a thank you card," I replied sarcastically.

"Um, what's going on?" Sam asked from his place in the backseat.

"Nothing, Sam. It's none of your business," I said, crossing my arms. Sam arched an eyebrow.

"So you're in _my_ car, talking to _my_ girlfriend, shoved me into the backseat, made me carry your girl bags, and yet I can't know what's going on? Come on, Spade."

I tilted my head to his direction a little bit. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.

"No," he replied. I frowned at him. "But I can for you, Sis."

I smiled a little in satisfaction. "Mikaela, you tell him. Since you seem so insistent on telling everyone everything, you might as well," I snapped at her, turning to look out the window. She narrowed her eyes at me, smirking a little bit.

"Spade likes Optimus," she snipped. Bumblebee hit the brakes so hard, that I flew and slammed into the dashboard. He pulled over to the side of the road after getting some rude honks from the cars behind us. Mikaela brought her head up and pushed her hair back. Sam was gripping his seatbelt like his life depended on it.

"Spade, are you serious?" Bumblebee asked. I turned around and saw Bee's holoform in the backseat, looking at me in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Freaking no!" I said. There was silence in the car for about two seconds before the blonde broke out in a grin.

"That means yes!" he said. I reached back to hit him, but he took his holoform away before I had a chance. I sighed and growled at the same time.

"Spade, why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked. I shook my head and face palmed in exasperation.

"She refuses to admit it!" Mikaela yelled. My head shot up.

"Admit what?!" I hollered. At this rate, we would never get home. I would have to shoot them all in the face before they had the chance, and then dye my hair and change my name.

"That you like him!" she hollered back. I growled at all three of them.

"We are friends and nothing more! If this is what you plan on doing in Germany, then that makes me a little less excited about sharing a tent with you!"

Mikaela jerked back and gasped in mock-shock. I smirked, crossed my arms, and looked out the window. She pouted and gritted her spotless, white teeth.

"Fine, then! I'll make _sure_ that I get a tent with you and make your life hell!" she yelled. Bumblebee pulled back on the road and started driving again. I turned my head back to her and put on a face that made it seem like I felt sorry for saying what I said.

"Hey Mikaela," I said softly. She looked back at me, as if expecting an apology. "You're doing a great job so far," I said, shocking her even more. Sam burst into laughter in the back seat. Quickly, the shocked look shifted in one of anger. She pulled a glare (not a Judy/Spade Witwicky glare) on Sam for laughing. When he made eye contact, he quickly silenced himself. Then, instead of glaring at me, she messed with me more. To fool human drivers around us, she put her hands on the steering wheel and looked forward. She took a quick glance out the rearview mirror and frowned a little bit.

"Um, Bee? How long has Optimus been following us?" she said.

My eyes widened. _**"WHAT?!"**_

* * *

Sam, Mikaela, Bee's holoform, and I walked into the house, sitting all of the heavy bags down on the kitchen countertop. Sam and Mikaela sat the bags they carried down and high fived, laughing like they just saw Megatron hula dancing in a coconut bra and extra, extra, extra large grass skirt. Bee grinned like a cat that got the milk and plopped on the living room couch. Right now, our parents weren't home, so we had the house to ourselves. That was good for me, but bad for them because I could commit serial murder without having any witnesses. With my lips pulled into a tight, thin line, I took some Cheerwine out of the fridge, opened the bottle, and proceeded to drink. I was so angry at Mikaela that I couldn't even show it.

Mikaela said to Sam, "Oh, my God! Did you see the look on her face, Sam?" she exclaimed. Sam wiped a tear out of his eye and laughed even harder.

"Did I?! I thought she was gonna jump out of Bee and try to convince Optimus that it wasn't true!" Sam said. Mikaela doubled over while Bee looked at me sympathetically.

It turns out that Optimus was never driving behind us. It was all a prank made by Mikaela. I wasn't mad at the prank itself. I was mad at what the prank made me do. It gave away some small slither of proof that one day, Mikaela could use against me. I shook my head and sat the Cheerwine on the sink. Then, I reached over to a box of strawberries and opened the utensil drawer, pulling out a large, sharp knife. I scooted some of the bags on the counter to the side, grabbed a handful of strawberries, and proceeded to cut them into small pieces, the way I liked them. The couple continued to sling jokes at me.

"Hey Spade, what do you plan on naming your kids?" Sam asked me. He walked over and leaned on the wall a bit. "How about 'Optimus Jr.?' Or maybe—"

I silenced him quickly by hurling the knife in my hand at him. I aimed at the part of the wall closest to his head on purpose. My glare finally appeared, scaring Mikaela a little bit. Sam's mouth and eyes were wide in shock. Bumblebee quickly jumped out of the chair and walked to Sam's side. Six eyes made contact with my own. My breathing was harsh, dissonant. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, probably fearing that he would say something to piss me off even more. A good thing he did because we have larger, sharper knives at my disposal.

"Spade, what's with your eyes?" Mikaela finally spoke up, her voice shaky. Frowning slightly, I strode over to a nearby mirror in the hallway and gaped at what I saw. My eyes were glowing. Literally _glowing._ After touching the Cube in Mission City a few days ago, things started to happen slowly. Other than the super powers, my agility, speed, accuracy, and physical appearance changed drastically the days after the war. One example would be the knife that I just hurled at my adoptive brother's head. For physical appearance, I'd grown from 5'7 to 5'9, close to the height of Optimus's holoform and taller than Bee's and Jazz's.

Tattoos randomly appeared on my body. There was one of half an Autobot insignia and half a Decepticon insignia (think the new Transformers 4 logo) on the lower right hand side of my back. Another one was located on my clavicle. It was a name in Cybertronian that said Orion Pax. It made me wonder who Orion Pax was, if I should tell the 'bots about it, or how I could even read it in the first place.

One morning, when I woke up, I realized that I slept with my purple contacts in. My vision was extremely blurry. I figured it was just a side effect from sleeping with them in. After getting up and going to my bathroom to take them out, I noticed several things. For one, my vision was equivalent to that of an Autobot's. It was like seeing the entire world in Blu-ray. Two, the color my irises had gone from a natural hazel to a piercing blue. And as for my hair, the blue dye that I put in it when I was 15 had completely faded, leaving my hair platinum colored with a long streak of sapphire and ruby left in the back. My natural hair color was jet black, a trait from my biological mother. Sam and his parents freaked out when they saw me, as well as all of the 'bots.

After staring at my eyes for a good two and half minutes, I walked back into the kitchen, only to find Sam, Mikaela, and Bee standing in threatening positions, each with a knife in their hands. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Sammy. I don't know what came over me," I said, not looking up at him. The three of them looked at each other, back at me, and then at the kitchen knives in their possession. They sat them down on the kitchen counter and walked over to me, feeling better about it since I no longer had an object that could be used as a projectile anymore.

"It's okay. But, when our parents get home, what will they do about the new hole in the wall?" he said nervously. I looked over at the knife that was still stuck in the wall.

"Uh-oh," I said. I walked over and pulled the knife out carefully, trying to avoid creating a bigger hole. I turned to the other three and motioned for them to come closer. When they did, we all knelt with our hands on our knees and talked in hushed voices, as if Ron and Judy were in the house. "Okay. Now, until the day, hour, or minute comes, we had nothing to do with this. Nobody. Tells. Ron," I said.

"Or his wife," Sam added. We nodded at each other and gulped.

* * *

Sam, Mikaela, and I loaded our bags into the back of Bumblebee's trunk. The day had come for us to board the plane and head for our paid vacation to Germany. I was so excited for many different reasons. For one, I've always wanted to visit the country. Their language was so interesting to me for some unknown reasons. I somehow convinced Judy to get me lessons for the German language. I took them for about five years, so I read and spoke German fluently.

The other most important reason was because I wanted to see Slender at some point. We were going to land in Germany at a military base, being that a C-17 is a military plane. Judy was bawling on the porch, being restrained by Ron as if we were being shipped off to war.

"Bumblebee, you b-better take g-good care of my babies or you'll wake up one morning with shattered windows and flattened tires! Do you understand me?!" she hollered, sniffling a little bit.

Bumblebee's engine revved as his radio cut on. "Yes ma'am!"

Ron looked at us and mouthed the words, 'Go. Before she breaks free!'

The three of us picked up the pace and loaded the rest of our things into his trunk. Since we ran out of room after a while, we had to resort to using some of the backseat. Then, one by one, we were almost squeezed to death by our overprotective mother. After the severe hug fest, Sam, Mikaela, and I all took our respective seats. Sam was in the driver's seat, Mikaela in the passenger's seat, and me in the back on the right side.

"Are we ready to go?" Sam asked us, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I gave him a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. "Then let's hit the road. Bee told me that the estimated time for us to get to the temporary military base is about an hour and a half, so I hope you already took a potty break," he said.

I shook my head. "I have to pee really badly, but I don't wanna risk Judy capturing me and dragging back inside of the house. I can hold it until we get there," I said. I pulled the headphones out of my book bag and plugged them into my phone as Bumblebee pulled off from the Witwicky home. We made our way to the military base with the sounds of an engine revving, soft chatter, and the sounds of my music through the headphones. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Spade! Spade, wake up! We're here! Spade! SPADE!" I shot up at the sound of my name being screamed directly into my ear. Immediately, I was assaulted by several different people, both 'bot and human. My eyes adjusted for a second before I nearly had a panic attack. I was still in the backseat of Bumblebee, but with all of the people surrounding me, it made me extremely uncomfortable. You may not have known this, but I, Spade Alexis Foster-Witwicky, have some serious claustrophobia issues. At some points, it gets so bad that I have to take the medication the doctors gave me when I was ten. I was surprised that my parents were even willing to take me to the doctor, considering the serious neglect.

My face twisted in fear and breathing quickened. I noticed that Sam took a good look and began to back everyone up. "She's having an attack! Back up, guys!" he exclaimed. I looked over to my left and saw Lennox, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela. On my right I saw, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide. Mikaela looked at Sam with worry in her eyes.

"An asthma attack?" she asked. Sam shook his head.

"Not asthma; claustrophobia. Spade has it bad," he replied. They began to take steps back, trying to bring me some sort of relief. I quickly took off the seatbelt and got out of Bumblebee, putting my hands on my knees and inhaling heavily. I squeezed my eyes shut and only heard the footsteps drawing near. Suddenly, a hand was on my back and brought me up slowly, easing the fear and panic. My labored breathing slowed down back to its normal rate. Then, I opened my eyes. The gaze of the 'bots and humans fixed on me. Bumblebee's holoform was soon added to the mix. I turned my head and saw that Optimus was the one that soothed me and stopped the actual claustrophobia attack from happening. I smiled at him gratefully, and he smiled back. After that, I didn't dare look at Mikaela. I knew she was grinning without even looking at her.

"You know, Spade, all of this could have been avoided if you weren't such a pain to have to wake up!" Sam said. I glared at him.

"I'm a heavy sleeper! I can't help that _Samuel!_" I hissed. After regaining my senses, I took a look around. The base was pretty barren. There were only about 12 soldiers so far. I turned to Lennox. "So, which plane are we gettin' on?" I asked. He pointed to large plane that was literally right behind our little group. I turned around and had to crane my neck to see it. In my opinion, anything or anyone taller than Optimus was downright huge. So this plane definitely topped him. It was absolutely humongous. I knew why. The Autobots were pretty large when in a space together, so they had to be transported in something that they could all fit in. This plane was the only downside to the trip. Being that it was military edition, I didn't expect to have a first class section with champagne and comfortable chairs that you could lean back in.

"Whoa mama! This plane is huge!" I exclaimed. Optimus, Lennox, and Epps chuckled at my statement.

"It's a military plane. Of course it's huge!" Lennox replied. I grinned at him.

"Well…" I paused to take a good look at the plane. "At least we don't have to worry about space issues. Are there windows on this thing?" I asked. No matter how big the space was, there had to be windows in it for me to ride in the plane without having a full on attack. When I have a claustrophobia attack, I start yelling and kicking and screaming. And anyone who dares to touch me will have their manhood kicked or their stomach punched. Optimus was lucky that he managed to calm me down from the back; otherwise he would've suffered that fate.

"I think so," Lennox replied. He looked down at his watch. "Okay guys! Let's load up! If we leave now, we can be at the Laupheim Airport by tomorrow morning!" he yelled at everybody. Optimus took one more look at me before his holoform phased out, along with the other Autobots'. I walked, grinning like crazy, still not making eye contact with Mikaela. The Autobots started to drive onto the plane. Optimus went on first, followed by Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and finally, Bumblebee. Then, the military soldiers and the three of us civilians followed. I took one last look at the land that we were on.

"Goodbye, 'Murica! I'll see you in about a week!" I yelled over the sound of the plane's engines starting up. We're going to Germany!

* * *

**Done! Okay, so I'm going to put up one more chapter for Obsession before deciding if I'm going to give it away or not. Not right now; I got homework to do. But some time tomorrow, it'll be up. And if you were wondering, I "'Murica" is America in iFunny terms. Until next time! Bring your camping gear for the next chappie! Forgive me for any mistakes or misspelled usernames, please?**

**Denali Prime out!**


	6. Inflight Conversations

**Chapter 6- Inflight Conversations**

**Welcome back, guys! Tomorrow is a very special, yet tragic day. The 12****th**** anniversary of the 9/11 attacks in 2001. I would like to pay my respects now. It was an awful day, so I want to update today because I have a really big problem with updating it tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter! You know the disclaimers and warnings and pairings, so…**

* * *

I turned my head at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Optimus's holoform making its way to me. About six hours ago, the C-17 we boarded took off and was currently making its way to Germany. Sam, Mikaela, and most of the soldiers that came with us had fallen asleep, while Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were recharge. Optimus told me a while back that he wasn't much of a recharger, and I, as a sleeper had to scold him for it. The mech was highly amused.

Now, he seemed worried, since the last words that I said were, "Are you going to finish that?" And that was about five hours ago. I smiled up at him and patted the part of the seat next me in invitation. The holoform sat down and just looked at me for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked at him and then back out the window that I was seated in front of.

"All that's happened so far, really. Mission City, turning into a super powered human, growing two inches taller, stuff like that," I replied, smiling a little bit. Optimus chuckled a little bit. It sent shivers down my spine. Even with his holoform, he still had that deep, sexy baritone. I turned my head away from his view, blushing. I could imagine him looking at me with concern etched in his face. A few seconds later, after feeling the heat in my cheeks leave, I brought my attention back to him.

"I assumed you would be. It's not every day this happens. I don't want you to be worried about it. The Allspark chose to give you these 'powers' for a reason, being that Sam touched the Allspark as well and nothing happened to him," he said soothingly. This was one of my favorite sides of him. The side of him that you can talk to easily. The side of him that you can come to for help or advice. That's why he's my best friend. He was easy to talk to.

"Okay. I'll try not to stress about it too much," I replied. There was silence for about 15 seconds.

"Spade, I've had the distinct feeling that you've been keeping some things from me. From us," he said. I frowned. Busted. "And I wish that you would tell us. Or at least tell me."

I exhaled heavily. Contemplating my situation, I laid out my options in my head. One: lie about it and pretend that Optimus was crazy, which would no doubt make him scan me for the truth. No. Two: blame global warming and the idiotic things that Sam has been doing lately. Nah. Three: tell him the honest to Primus truth about Cognito, the strange tattoos, and ability to read Cybertronian. Seriously?

At the moment, three seemed to be the best option. "Um…" I started off dumbly. "Well, in short, I now have glowing Autobot style eyes, my hair is platinum white, random tattoos all over my body, about an extra two inches have been added to my height, and I can see things as clearly as you guys can. Any questions?" I replied, smiling a little with an "um, oops?" expression.

The holoform's eyebrows arched. "You neglected to tell us _that_ much information?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh! And there's a dead Cybertronian that's been following me ever since I touched the Cube. In fact, he's right there," I said quickly, pointing to the location of Cognito. I didn't know why I did, since I was half expecting Optimus to not be able to see him.

He turned and looked in the direction that I was pointing to. "His name is Incognito, but I call him Cognito." The dead Neutral walked closer to Optimus. The weird thing was that Optimus slowly brought his head up as Cognito got closer, as if… he could actually see him…

When Cognito stopped in front of he spoke, "Hello. My name is Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of the Autobots."

What the hell? My mouth, along with Cognito's dropped open in blatant shock. "You can see me?" Cognito asked. Optimus frowned a little bit.

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?" he asked curiously. I snapped my mouth shut.

"I thought that I was the only one that could see him! That's why I never told you!" I exclaimed. Optimus hummed in understanding.

"We don't have to tell Ratchet this bit of information," he said calmly. How can he remain calm in a situation like this?! Was he panicking on the inside? Or maybe it was a mix of both.

Cognito pointed in the opposite direction and walked off. "I'm gonna go stand over here," he said awkwardly. "And if you need me, then… I'll be over here."

I shook my head and face palmed as Cognito eased off into the direction he pointed to. Optimus brought his attention back to me and frowned a little. His frown made me frown. Did I say something?

"You know, Spade. After learning about the claustrophobia thing earlier and Cognito a few seconds ago, it's made me realize something." He paused as I gulped. "I really don't know that much about you," he finished. I sighed heavily in relief.

"Oh. Well, I'm an open book. You want the long version or the short version?" I asked him, smiling. He thought for a minute before grinning wickedly.

"The long version, if you will. I—we have plenty of time," he said. I laughed a little before telling him my story.

* * *

About an hour later, I'd grown tired from the story telling. I explained my life to Optimus, and in turn, he did the same. It turns out that he wasn't always a leader. And his name wasn't always Optimus. I yawned a little, catching his attention.

"If you are tired, then you may sleep in my cab," he offered. I shook my head.

"I couldn't. I don't want to burden you with my small, fragile body," I said. He laughed a little and insisted.

"It's not a problem. I can wake you when we land in Germany," he replied. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks," I said, smiling. Optimus opened his driver's side door and allowed me to hop in. I climbed to the back where the cab was located. It was extremely comfortable, and from this part of his alt mode, I could hear his spark humming. I sighed and rested my head on the pillow that was already there. Suddenly, I felt something warm wrap around me. I looked down to see that Optimus had thrown a blanket over me to keep me warm. I smiled and thanked him again, closing my eyes. I opened them a little bit and saw him smiling at me fondly. I turned my head on the pillow to try and hide the blush. What is happening to me?

"Goodnight, Spade," he whispered. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Alright! This chapter was a little short, but the story itself is almost over. In the next chappie, we'll be in Germany. The amount of chapters has increased by about one or two and it might be finished by the end of this week or next week. Then, I can start on the next story based on Revenge of the Fallen. And by the way, Obsession is currently for sale. If you know anyone that might want it, just let me know in a PM. And if you want to hear Spade's story, then you can let me know in a PM and I can adjust the chapter and throw it in there. There will be a guest star at the end of the story, by the way!**

**Denali Prime out!**


	7. Welcome to Germany!

**Chapter 7- Welcome to Germany!**

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Welcome back to the Escaspades! Spade and I have really missed you guys! Between school and my continued nocturnal like behaviour and family problems, I haven't had much time to update either of my stories. And what I said in the last chapter about Obsession, forget you ever read it. If I can find a good beta for that one, then I will continue it.**

**And before I forget, some credit goes to fandomenforcer for helping me with the plot to this chapter. Thanks for the idea!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Have you ever seen one of those movies when a girl likes a boy or a boy likes a girl in high school and their afraid to talk to each other? When all of those cliché things like this happen: Bending down to pick something up with your crush and your heads bump into each other or almost falling and having your crush catch you before your face makes impact with the ground? Or, here's my favourite, when you reach to take something out of your crush's hand and your fingers "accidentally" touch? Well, that was my entire flight after the little… chat I had with Optimus. And yes, I did just admit that he is my crush. Don't say anything or aww about it because you know that I will not hesitate to slap you across the face.

The entire flight consisted of those cliché moments, laughs from Sam, Bumblebee, Epps, and Lennox, and those "I know your secret" looks from Mikaela. So, I've yet to make any sort of eye contact with them ever since the last cliché moment. And that includes Optimus. If this kept up, there would be no living with Mikaela! Well, sleeping in the same tent with her at least. Four hours after the hoopla, we landed at the military airport in Germany. Grabbing my stuff, I sat them all down next to the seat that I sat in the whole plane ride and pouted at the mistreatment of my brother and his friends.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I growled and whirled around, speaking before I knew who I was speaking to. "Go away Mikaela! I am so sick of yours and Sam's bullshit!" I yelled. My eyes were closed when I did so, so seeing the look of confusion upon the person's face when I opened them made me flush beet red. Instead of ranting to Mikaela, I ranted to Optimus's holoform.

I mentally slapped my forehead, chanting over and over again, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ I took air and in and let it fill my cheeks, puffing them up. I looked into his eyes and nearly melted there, but controlled myself somehow. Now, I didn't have to look up to his 6'4 holoform anymore, courtesy of the Allspark. "I-I'm sorry, Optimus," I said with shame etched in my voice. The look of confusion in his beautiful, bright blue eyes changed to that of amusement.

"That's alright, Spade. Are you okay? You seemed a bit jumpy after… earlier," he said. I hummed and started drumming my legs, a nervous habit I picked up when I was 13.

"Um, yeah!" I laughed. "I'm totally okay. I'm so okay that… I'm not even okay…" I said. _If that even made the slightest bit of sense._ He laughed a little bit and cleared his throat.

"Well, an announcement was made over the P.A. We landed about ten minutes ago and all of us had gotten off. We were standing, doing a roll call and noticed that you were missing," he started off. My mouth opened in slight shock. "So I came back to get you. It was Mikaela's idea," he continued. Then my mouth snapped closed again as my eyes narrowed a bit. I inhaled loudly and forced a smile.

"Thank you, Optimus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to kill a brunette," I growled. I dropped the bag that I was holding and started to stomp off to Sam's girlfriend. She would now, and forever, be on my hit list. Forever.

After taking about two and a half steps, a hand grabbed my arm. "Spade, is that really necessary?" he asked. With his holoform, he had the same amount of strength as his bipedal. But even though he did, he didn't even use a quarter of that strength to stop me from marching over the that girl and slitting her throat. I love her to death, like a sister, but this time, she crossed the line.

"Of course it is! If she ruins this trip for me, I'll get the Slender Man on her!" I shouted. I started to run, but his grip didn't falter.

"She was just trying to help. If you kill her, then we might have to call the German police. And I really don't want that to happen because-" he said calmly. He cut himself off, leaving me clueless as to what he was going to say. He let my arm go, allowing to turn to face him.

"Because of what?" I asked. He closed his mouth and quickly turned away, grabbing my bags for me.

"I can take your bags for you," he said and walked off. I only had two bags, unlike Mikaela, who brought at least five. I could have carried them on my own.

I frowned and thought about what just happened. I didn't expect him, as the leader of the Autobots, to become nervous of talking to me, to cut himself off at the end of a sentence, to not explain why. But then I remembered something: Optimus Prime does not lie.

He couldn't have said something without explaining what his deal was! So he used the best excuse that he could think of to get away from the conversation.

Now, that little fiasco would be on my mind the whole time. Oh well. As long as Mikaela doesn't find out.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel about twenty minutes after leaving the plane. It was a nice, five-star hotel, reserved for our group. When I found out about that, my opinion on the government changed a little. Since I love heights and open space, I chose the hotel at the very top.

After entering my room, I gasped in amazement. The room was beautiful with large windows, a large TV, a large bed, large everything! I dropped my bags on the bed and ran around the room, checking out every miniscule detail. Then, I went inside of the bathroom. My entire bedroom could fit inside of the shower!

"Ich werde diese Reise lieben!" I exclaimed, falling backwards onto the bed. In English, that means, "I am going to love this trip!"

We were going to be in Germany for about a week, but we were staying in the hotel for about five days. Part of the trip includes going to the Black Forest where we'll be camping. At the top of our activities list was going out to Berlin. Then, for the next three days, we would see the sights and stuff like that. But first, we would have about an hour or two to settle down and check out the rooms.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I gulped and walked over to the door. Closing my eyes and gripping the door handle, I yanked the door open and opened my eyes. Mikaela, Sam, Bee, Lennox, and Epps were standing there, all of them with cheeky grins. I slammed the door shut again. From behind the door, I heard some snickering, slapping, and the sound of a pained groan.

"Spade! We know you're in there! We just saw you!" Mikaela hollered, banging on the door.

"No, you didn't!" I hollered back, crossing my arms. I heard some shuffling and the sound of footsteps. The sound of them got quieter and quieter, so I assumed that they left me alone. So I opened the door again for confirmation. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw who was there. Instead of the five idiots, Optimus was there with his hands shoved in his pockets. It seemed that he was a bit flustered.

"Spade, can I talk to you?" he asked. My expression softened a bit as I nodded and stepped back. The holoform walked in and looked around at my room in curiosity when a plant that was in the corner caught his eye. I arched an eyebrow as I shut the door when he walked toward it cautiously.

"Um, Optimus?" I said. He stopped and turned his head to look at me. "It's just a plant. It won't hurt you," I told him. He looked back at the plant and walked to it with bolder steps. Then, he reached his hand out and felt the leaf. I laughed a little bit at his innocent curiosity and moved closer to him. "Havin' fun?" I mocked.

He laughed a little bit, too. "Your planet's vegetation is very interesting. The leaves on some of the trees change color. Is that natural?" he asked. I nearly giggled.

"Yeah. It's called fall. I'll tell you all about it once we get back to the mainland," I replied, grinning. He nodded and let go of the plant.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier. When I was trying to stop you from hurting Mikaela, I said some things. And since I didn't finish, I thought that I left you with some unanswered questions," he said. I perked up at this. "I didn't want to report it because you are my friend. And not being able to see you because you are in jail would hurt me."

For the first time in a few years, I became speechless. I swear on my life that I literally heard my heart speed up. I thought it would beat so hard that it would end up exploding. Did he just…? Or did I hear wrong?

Then, I got frightful because my heart beat was so loud that he could probably hear it. Then, he would scan me and then he would probably tell Ratchet. And Ratchet has to make a scene about everything, so that would be tragic.

I glared down at my chest in the area my heart would be in, as if that would make it slow down. Then, I looked up at Optimus to not make an awkward conversation more awkward. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was, "Oh… okay. Well, that's understandable," I said dumbly.

Then, there was a brief silence. During that silence, my mind was racing with unanswered questions. For one, why would not being able to see me hurt him? Does it matter to him that much? Am I really that important? Thinking about the possible answers made me smile. I snapped out of it when he spoke again.

"I heard that you speak this country's native tongue. Quite fluently, actually," he said. I grinned a little bit.

"Yep! Been speaking it for about five years now," I replied. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me some a little bit. It would be beneficial if more than one of us on the trip spoke the language of this country, even a little bit," he answered. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind," I said.

And teach him, I did.

For the last two hours, I taught Optimus the many ways of the Germans. Generally, it would probably take longer with a human, but Optimus had a better memory than our species. Teaching him was pretty easy, and by the end of the two hours, he spoke German almost as fluently as me. My heart fluttered the entire time. Optimus is the best friend that I've ever had, besides Mikaela of course. As a being as gentle as he is, it made being friends with him all the better. And now, I was teaching him the language of another country. I don't think I'll ever be able to regret meeting them.

* * *

Today is Thursday, the day before we left the hotel to camp out in the Black Forest. Since we ran out of other things to do, we decided to stay at the hotel for the day. I bet you're thinking, "How in the world did you run out of stuff to do?"

Well, we explored pretty much all of this part of Germany. We moved pretty fast because we didn't want to run out of time to see some of the things that Germany has to offer. But even then, we still forgot to go to any sort of museum there. So yesterday, I decided that I would go with Optimus to see at least one or two museums because he was the main one who wanted to learn more of our planet's ethnic cultures. And while we explored as a whole, the 'bots were flirted with the whole time. But was that surprising?

There was one girl there that kept flirting with Optimus. He paid her no mind, and yet I felt a slight sting and was tempted to throttle her. But that's the jealous female side of me. The one that I push away all the time.

Now, we're here at the hotel by the pool. Germany was still fairly warm this time of year, so we could swim without Ratchet worrying about hypothermia. It took me a while to realize the sad truth. There are only two females with us on this trip. Mikaela and me. That's a little depressing. Even though Lennox decided to bring his whole unit. The day I went shopping with her outside of my free will, she picked out a bathing suit for both us. I know why she decided to get me a two piece, but I try not to think about the reason so that I won't try to hurt her.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were sitting in the chairs around the pool, doing whatever. Jazz, Bee, Sam, Epps, Lennox, and Mikaela were all in the pool, either splashing each other or holding their breaths to see who can do it longest. I sat at the edge of the shallower end with my feet in the water, my platinum hair swinging over my shoulder. It covered the tattoo that was on my neck, which I was slightly thankful for. Optimus told me that his name used to Orion Pax before he became a Prime. So having his name tattooed on me was a little… strange.

Mikaela swam over to me, along with the others that were in the pool. I looked up at her and arched an eye brow suspiciously. She only smirked at me, as if she knew that I would react negatively. "Go away, please," I said. She shook her head and laughed.

"Really? You are the only one on this end of the pool just sitting here and doing nothing. Would you at least move to the other side with us?" she asked. I growled a little bit.

"No, I'm still mad at all six of you," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Spade, would you get over that? That was three days ago!" Sam exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes at him and splashed him with a huge amount of water.

"No, it wasn't. You started this before we even left for Germany! Now you're bringing dumb and dumber into the situation?" I yelled, referring to Lennox and Epps. They seemed to know that I was talking about them and assumed a lock of mock shock.

"Well, then Spadey," Epps said. In reality, he was the only one allowed to call me that and get away with it. "I see how it is. I'll remember that," he sniffled. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Whatever. Are you done bothering me?" I snapped. Mikaela's eyes darted to the left of me for a second before she turned her attention back to me.

"Yeah. I guess we'll just swim over here and you can stay with that giant ass spider. That's up to you. Come on guys," she said nonchalantly and shrugged. I shook my head.

"Pft. Do you really think I'll fall for that, 'Kaela? Only Sam would be that dumb," I said. Sam gasped in shock.

"I'm right here!" he exclaimed.

"I know that." The six of them swam off to the deeper end of the pool, but Mikaela turned back to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to get in the pool?" she asked one more time. My glare harshened and she put her hands up in surrender. "Okay… don't say we didn't warn you."

I scoffed and continued to stand there until I felt small footsteps on my foot. I looked down and nearly screamed. There was spider on my foot! And it was indeed huge!

"Oh Gott! Das verdammte Spinne mich fressen wollte!" I screeched before cannonballing into the cold pool water. Then I nearly jumped out of the pool because the water had to be like -1324 degrees! I began panting and looked at the others. "I think I'll just swim with you guys," I said.

They all laughed at me. Oh, woe is me.

* * *

Most of the bots and the military soldiers that came with us went to shop for camping gear. We were heading out to the Black Forest today and I was incredibly excited. I would get a chance to see Slenderman in real life! That is, if he exists. I believe in him.

Bee and Ratchet were left with Mikaela and me. The two of us were in my room, watching some TV. Unbeknownst to the gang, I brought a video camera and a picture of the Operator symbol, which is a circle with the letter "X" going through it. Supposedly, that was Slenderman's mark. The only person that I told was Mikaela and that might be a little weird because of all the things she tried to do to me this week.

"Hey Spade, what's the big deal about Slenderman?" she asked. I looked at her with disbelief written all over my face.

"Are you kidding me? Slenderman is awesome! I mean, sure he kills people, but his character is so freaking cool!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. A tall dude wearing a suit with no face and some tentacles. That's you're ideal character!" she said sarcastically. I nudged her, smiling a little bit.

"You forgot the teleportation factor," I laughed. She snickered a little bit.

"Oh yeah, my bad. A tall dude wearing a suit with no face, some tentacles, and teleportation," she said with an obnoxious voice. We laughed a little bit. "So are you going to share a tent with me? Or do I have to stay in one by myself?" she asked, puppy dog facing me. I sighed and gave in.

"I guess we can share a tent," I drawled. She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "But don't make me regret that decision or you'll end up waking up with half your head shaven," I said. She quickly unwrapped her arms and sat down on the bed, looking relatively scared.

"Um, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she said.

A few hours later, the shopping crew came back to hotel, ready with all of the camping gear. It was decided that as soon as they got back, we would go ahead and leave. I grabbed my two bags as Bumblebee helped Mikaela with her five bags. We took the elevator and exited the hotel. I, of course, decided that I would ride with Optimus. His holoform appeared outside of his alt mode and smiled at me warmly. I smiled back and greeted him. When he offered to take my bags, I handed them to him, knowing that he would only insist. I got hopped inside his passenger side and shut the semi door. By the looks of things, we were ready to head on out. Black Forest, here we come!

* * *

I fell asleep inside of Optimus's cab over the four hour long journey. My dreams were plagued.

_Optimus was fighting in the forest against three Decepticons. I was running, trying to avoid the colliding Cybertronians. I tried to escape the dream, but I could get out of it. I didn't want to keep dreaming this, mainly because I was worried for his safety. I know it was just a dream, but dreams can scar people. Suddenly, a mech that looked like Megatron came chasing after me. But that doesn't make any sense. Megatron's dead. Isn't he?_

My eyes snapped open. I sat up and saw Optimus's steering wheel turning on its own. I looked out the window to see our surroundings and grinned when I saw dense forest and small dirt path.

"You woke yourself up this time, I see," Optimus said. Humour laced his voice. I turned my head to the radio and smiled.

"Is that a bad thing, Mr. Prime?" I teased. Optimus laughed and continued to lead the way. How a semi managed to get through this dense forest without having any trouble or knocking down a tree was beyond me. But then, I remembered that Cybertronians are way better drivers than any human on this planet. I know that Jazz was the main one who took pride in that.

"Not at all, Ms. Witwicky," he said. The two of us laughed at the light humour. Then, Optimus arrived at large clearing. I'm sure it was big enough for the 'bots to transform in. He stopped and popped his door open. "We have arrived at our campsite location," he said. I jumped over the seats and threw myself out of the semi, barrel rolling on the grass to stand up. I looked around and threw my arms in the air.

"I did it!" I exclaimed. My favorite holoform walked beside me and laughed at my antics. "We're here. The Black Forest," I whispered in awe. The area was beautiful. There were trees surrounding us, but that would make us a little more protected. The other Autobots pulled into their respective places. Ironhide had Lennox, Epps, and half of the military soldiers that came with us. Jazz had four more of them, and Ratchet had the rest. And you know who rode with Bumblebee already.

Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee and stretched. I guess they took a nap too. They looked and smiled at the scenery. "It's beautiful out here," I heard Optimus say. He's truly a mech of nature and history. I smiled and looked at my brother and his girlfriend.

"Well, let's set up camp!" Epps said. We turned to him and saw him grinning. Looks like he got in a good nap, too.

About an hour later, we finished setting up our campsite. There were several tents, as we were a big group. The Autobots would sleep in their alt modes and we humans either slept in a tent alone or with one other person. I was bunking with Mikaela. Sam, Epps, Lennox, and Bee went out to the woods about thirty minutes ago with a large bag in tow. I'm sure all of our eyebrows arched when we saw them leave and heard their lousy explanation, but ignored it for the sake our sanity. Mikaela and I had changed into our pajamas, since it had gotten late after arriving and putting our campsite together.

Ironhide started a bonfire in what he and I like to call the "Ironhide" way, which basically means he took a shot at the firewood with his cannons. I believe Optimus and Ratchet worry about him often. The holoforms and the members of the military gathered round. I looked around the campfire and noticed that the four still hadn't got back from whatever they went to do. I didn't worry too much about it because they had Bumblebee with them, and I knew he would protect the three humans with his life. Personally, I thought it was strange that Jazz didn't go with them, but then I realized why. It was made apparent that Jazz watches way too many human slasher and horror films because he decided that he wanted to tell us a scary story. I sat with Optimus on my left and Mikaela on my right. Both of them looked amused at Jazz's suggestion, but who wouldn't?

"Almost fifty years ago, there was a man," he began eerily. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep in my laughter. "He was an old man with a dead wife and no children. The rumors around the small town that he lived in were that he murdered her by _chopping_ off her head," he said, demonstrating my making a slashing movement to my neck. I frowned, but continued to smile.

"Why are you directing that towards me?" I asked a little offended. The group laughed at my comment. Jazz's holoform grinned down at me, as he stood and walked around while telling his story.

"One day, he wandered into the woods by himself. He brought a gun and a pocket knife with him. Little did he know, that would not work against the thing he would see in the woods that day. He strolled and strolled until he came across a creature. He stopped in his very clearing and stared at the hideous beast. In front of him was a banshee that resembled his wife," Jazz whispered. Suddenly, a hand flew up.

"What the hell is a banshee?" someone asked. Unsurprisingly, Ratchet was the first to respond.

"A banshee is an Irish legend. Supposedly, it is a woman whose wailing warns of an impending death," he said. Jazz sighed.

"What's it doing in Germany, then?" that same person asked. He turned to said person and yelled.

"It's just a story, okay?!"

I started laughing, but tried not to make it noticeable. I saw Optimus smile out of the corner of my eye.

"The banshee glided a foot closer to him. He was so frightened that his feet were glued to the spot. Then, the banshee stopped. She opened her mouth and wailed so loudly, that the man was brought to his knees with his ears bleeding, his head feeling as if it were about to explode. She crawled to him in an ominous way (think Mama if you've seen the movie) and screamed even louder. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Then, he exploded! The end," he finished. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed so hard at the story alongside Mikaela. Optimus even began to laugh at little bit. But for some reason, some of the soldiers looked scared.

"I'm sorry. Great story, Jazzy!" I laughed. "I'm gonna go to bed now." I got up and walked over to our tent with Mikaela following. "Night, guys!" There was a short chorus of Goodnight Spade! Mikaela and I sat down in our tent.

"That was some story," she said. I shook my head and grinned.

"Yeah. I was shaking in my boots."

"So, let's talk about you and Optimus," she said. My face fell and turned into a frown. "You know, it isn't that hard to see the connection you two have. Why won't you just admit it?"

"Admit what, Mikaela?! There's nothing to admit! He is my friend, okay? Nothing more, nothing less!" I yelled. The look on her face told me she wasn't buying it.

"You taught him a whole language today, Spade!" she hollered.

"So?!"

"He has he entire World Wide Web at his disposal and yet, he asked you if you could teach him?" she said. I opened my mouth to say something but snapped it shut. That is true.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything!"

"You are in denial, Spade Witwicky! Just admit that you like him!" she said. I sat down on my sleeping bag. "Well? Are you—"

"YES! I like him, alright?! I think he's cute, too! I'm sick!" I yelled and stood up. I sat back down after a while. "I could never date him, though," I said, looking down at my fingers.

"Are you really going to let races get in the way?" she asked. I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter to me. I talked to on the plane the other day. And he said he had a girlfriend. I mean, I think she died, but I can't date him if he's still going through the pain of losing her. That wouldn't be right," I said softly. Mikaela's expression turned to one of sympathy. She walked over and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that," she said quietly. I shrugged and sighed. "I think we should sleep on it. See you in the morning?" she said. I looked at her and smiled a little.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And will I wake up with part of my head shaven?" she asked. I grinned.

"Nah. Changed my mind," I said. She smiled, gave me and a hug, and went back to her sleeping bag. The two of us then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up after a while, thinking I heard something. I sat up and nearly had a panic attack. There was a shadow on our tent. One that resembled a tall man with tentacles. I shook Mikaela and woke her up. She got up drowsily and groaned.

"What is it?" she asked. I put my pointer finger to my mouth in a shushing manner and then pointed at the shadow. She looked in the direction I pointed and gasped. We looked at each other and nodded. I opened the tent slowly and the two of us poked our heads out. There, about five feet from our tent was the Slenderman. I paled and went back inside the tent.

"Spade! What do we do?!" Mikaela whispered frantically. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I whispered back.

"You're the Slenderman fanatic!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" I bit my bottom lip and opened the tent again, only to find the Slenderman right in front of it. I screamed, alerting all of the bots and soldiers. Mikaela and I escaped through the back of the tent. The Autobots transformed almost immediately. Ironhide looked around frantically and started shooting at random places.

"What the frag is going on?" he barked. He shot at us and we nearly got fried, if it wasn't for Optimus's quick thinking. Next thing I knew, the two of us had been snatched off of the ground and brought up at least thirty feet in the hair. Optimus spoke in Cybertronian to Ironhide, telling him to cease fire.

"Spade, are you okay?" Optimus asked worriedly while Ratchet and Jazz surveyed the area.

A few seconds later, we heard loud laughter from the Slenderman. Wait a minute. That's not right. Slenderman doesn't laugh.

"Um, Optimus, could you put me down for a minute?" I asked. He looked down at me and thought about it before lowering his hand slowly. Mikaela and I exited his hand before walking over to the "Slenderman."

I went over, stood on my tiptoes, and slapped him right across the face. "Sam, Lennox, Epps, and Bumblebee, when I get my hands on you…" I growled. Mikaela's mouth opened in shock.

"Are you serious?!" she yelled. An arm went up and pulled the mask off, revealing Epps. One idiot down. I bent down and shoved the pants down to reveal Sam. Another idiot has been found.

"And then there were two," I mumbled. I looked around for Bee and Lennox. "William, Bumblebee! We know that it was prank! So come on out so I can castrate you and shove what castrate down your fucking throats!" I yelled. They came out from behind a tree and looked a little disturbed by my statement. Mikaela and I glared at the four of them. Mikaela walked to the tent that had some of our cooking utensils in it and pulled out frying pan. She made eye contact with Sam, causing him to run. She chased after him, spouting off curses and threats. I looked at the other three and then noticed another Slenderman behind them.

"You know what, the joke's over. You tried to scare us and it worked. Now, why on Earth are you trying again?! We already know that it was a trick!" I hollered. I walked over to it and started to walk backwards. The three turned around and looked at where I was heading before getting scared. I rolled my eyes.

"Spade, how could that possibly be us when we're standing right here?" Epps said his voice shaky. I stopped walking backwards next to my tent and turned to see the _real _Slenderman behind me. I reached inside of my tent and grabbed the video camera. I didn't care if he killed me, as long as I got proof that it was him. I whimpered and started recording while backing up. Just like in the game, the screen was very static filled. Suddenly, he disappeared. Then there was a sound from the camera, I turned and saw him standing right beside me. I screeched and hightailed it out of there.

"It's the real Slenderman! Ruuuuuuuuuun!" I yelled. Mikaela stopped chasing Sam and paled when she saw what I was running from. The bots all transformed, not knowing what to do. Optimus threw his door opened, and I jumped inside as the door shut. He floored it just as the Slenderman teleported next to his alt mode. The rest of the bots and humans began following, completely disregarding our stuff. I began panicking, so he brought his holoform out. Optimus slid over to me brought me in for a hug. My breathing was rapid. He was real! I'd never been so scared in all my life. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in and out with my eyes squeezed shut. He ran his hand down my hair and shushed me, trying to calm me down. It worked, surprisingly.

"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head. I flushed and buried my head in his shirt.

"I think it would have been better if that was Soundwave," he joked. I laughed and agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Okay. The chapter was long as a hell and I wrote this with heavy eyelids and a full bladder. I better get some reviews. Sorry if the plot for this chapter was a little bumpy. I got lazy, believe it or not. I have to clean my room now, so I'll see you young buttercups later.**

**Denali Prime out!**


	8. Escapist Pulled a Bumblebee

**Chapter 8- Escapist Pulled a Bumblebee**

**I'm back! Can you believe it? The title might give some things away. But, if it doesn't… GOOD! Chapters are supposed to be surprising. Because I am a person that hates spoilers as much as I hate people calling the Cybertronians "machines." So, if you spoil this chapter because you know the plot to it or if you spoil the new season of Transformers Prime, or anything like that, I'll get Slenderman on you. If you call the Cybertronians "machines," I'll get Slenderman AND Spade on you. You don't know who the "escapist" is and you might know what "pulled a Bumblebee" is.**

**But don't say anything about it until 48 hours later! Jeez!**

**O_O. What just happened? Sorry about that, young buttercups. But let it be known that the idea for this chapter came from always run with scissors. And you have to thank her because she extended the story a little bit. Final chapter is the next chapter. **

**A few more A/N's: I'm going to start uploading the final chapters to my stories with the new chapter to the next story on the same day. That's what I did with My Name is Spade and the Escaspades, so it should work out. **

**Enough of my rambling! To the next chappie!**

* * *

I'd fallen asleep about a minute after our encounter with the _real _Slenderman. I got it on film and that made me happy, despite near death. For some reason, I woke up again to see Optimus pulled over at an abandoned gas station that we passed on the way to the campsite. His holoform appeared in the front seat. He turned took look at me. Somehow, he didn't look tired at all.

"Are you okay, Spade?" he asked. I smiled sleepily at him.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I guess I'm just a little shaken up. Sure, I wanted to see the Slenderman, but I didn't want to get that close to him," I laughed. He smiled at me as I sat up and looked around. The Autobots had parked in the gas station and went into recharge. Suddenly, I was overcome with fear. Optimus frowned when he noticed the look on my face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I looked at him.

"How far away was this gas station from our campsite?" I asked slowly.

He thought about it for half a second before replying, "Maybe a minute or two."

I paled. "How long have we been here?"

"Ten minutes."

Then, there was a sound outside. I grabbed my video camera and started recording. There was no static in the screen, which made me calm down a little. I blew out a sigh of relief.

"Spade?" Optimus asked.

"'Cuttin it a little close, aren't we Optimus?" I joked. A look of confusion formed on his face. "Slenderman is a chaser. If you run, he will catch up to you eventually," I explained. Then, I thought about it for a minute. "Well, that depends on how many pages you have," I laughed and waved of the situation. There were no pages out here!

But Optimus just had to prove me wrong. "Pages?" he said. Then, he reached over to his passenger seat and pulled out a stack of pages. Eight pages. Eight pages that had two year old style drawings on them. "You mean these?"

Gripping the camera tightly, I leaned up out of his cab and took the pages out of his hand. They were the exact same pages from the Eight Pages! "This is a joke right? Did Sam, Epps, Lennox, and Bee put you up to this?" I asked nervously.

"No. I used my holoform to scan the area with Ironhide and found these on different objects, such as trees, rocks. I even found one on an old truck that was inside of the forest area," he said.

Then, his radio turned on, blaring a song that made me want to faint.

_No wifing in the club_

_Gimme twenty dollars_

_Gimme twenty dollars_

_Gimme twenty dollars_

_No wifing in the club_

_Gimme twenty dollars_

_Gimme twenty dollars_

_Gimme twenty dollars_

Optimus and I looked startled. He tried to turn it off, but it did no good. That's when the camera began to fill with static. As the static got worse, the radio got louder. Suddenly, Optimus's door was ripped off. His engine revved in pain. I screamed in shock when a tentacle wrapped around my waist. I screamed when the tentacle pulled me out of the car and dragged me into the forest, causing Optimus to yell. After it stopped and let me go, I was face to face with the Slenderman again.

"Oh, God no!" I pulled the camera away from my face and got up, bolting for the clearing as fast as I could. The camera made a noise and then, he was in front of me. My feet skidded to a halt. I turned and ran a different direction.

"Optimus! Bumblebee! Jazz! Ironhide! Ratchet! Anybody! Help! Slenderman's chasing me!" I screeched. Oh, this night keeps on getting better and better. My lack of sleep came into play when I started to run out of breath faster than I normally would. I tried not to slow down, but he kept gaining on me. Then, bursting through the trees, knocking them over, were the Autobots. They all saw the Slenderman, who made paid no attention to the towering Cybertronians and began to shoot. Of course, I was still running, so he kept teleporting away. Bumblebee stopped shooting for a minute to snatch me off of the ground, causing me to yelp. He then tossed me over to Optimus, who caught me swiftly.

"Autobots retreat!" he yelled. I could imagine Ironhide looking relatively shocked at that order. But then, I looked at Optimus, who glared at someone in a manner that wouldn't allow any protesting or arguments. He turned and ran in the direction they came. Since they towered over Slenderman by at least ten feet, they got away easily. Optimus, who was still holding me, transformed as soon he came in contact with asphalt. I screamed as his body parts shifted and whirled, throwing me around, but still holding me tightly. My eyes squeezed shut while the grip on my camera ceased to loosen. Somehow, it hadn't been dropped when I was tossed.

As soon as he, along with the other Autobots, finished transforming with their humans on board, they burned asphalt and got as far away from the Black Forest as possible.

* * *

Four hours later, we arrived back at the hotel. I was so tired that it was illegal, but I refused to sleep until I was safely in my bed back in America. I knew that wouldn't last long though. Optimus tried motivating me with words to get out of his vehicle form, but my legs refused. So instead, after many tries and fails, he activated his holoform once again and carried me back inside the hotel. We got there at about three in the morning, so the rec room was empty, yet bright. I grimaced at the lights that were on, but made no move to jump out of his arms and turn one of them off.

"Are we America yet?" I groaned.

"No," he said softly. "We're going to leave for America tonight."

I perked up a little. I knew we wouldn't be staying for the rest of the entire week, but leaving tonight? "Jesus. In that case, I hope the pilot wasn't with us, otherwise, he'll have us crash in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean," I said groggily. Optimus chuckled a bit. I craned my head to see everyone else. None of the 'bots were tired, so Bumblebee had the energy to piggy back Mikaela. Sam was walking alongside his guardian with his feet dragging. Epps and Lennox were both being dragged by their shirt collars by Ironhide. He looked as peeved as I would feel when we got back home. The other military soldiers were walking with half closed eyelids. As soon as we made it to the chairs, they all plopped down and threw their heads back. Optimus sat me down on a loveseat and sat down next to me. Don't think that way. Just because it's a loveseat doesn't mean that there's love involved. Right?

Bumblebee sat Mikaela down on the ground. Surprisingly, Mikaela managed to remain on her feet and walked over to a couch to sit beside Sam while Bee joined them. Ironhide let Epps and Lennox's shirt collars go and sat over in a single chair. I laughed a little when they made no move to get off of the floor. Ratchet and Jazz sat down on the last couch and looked at all of us with humor on their faces. If I had the energy, I would go over and smack the shit out of that humor, but I don't. Unfortunately.

Since nobody said anything, I decided to go first. "Well…" I started off. Everyone brought their attention to me. "I think we can all agree that this is all Sam, Epps, Lennox, and Bee's fault," I said. Almost everyone agreed. They all sat up and glared at me, but Sam was the one who spoke.

"Hold the phone! How the hell is this our fault?!" he yelled. I sat up and glared at him.

"Maybe if you hadn't done that stupid prank, we might have gotten some sleep!" I yelled back.

"You're the genius that decided going to Germany was a good idea for vacation when you knew that Slenderman lived there!"

"And you're the mastermind who decided scaring everybody in the middle of the night was a good idea when seeing the real Slenderman was possible!"

"You're not picking the next vacation!"

"My decision was probably way better than what yours would have been!"

"Can we stop fighting please?" Optimus interrupted. "I don't think that pointing fingers is the best option right now, considering the state you all are in. We already have our stuff ready, so we can leave for America now. But Spade and Sam are to be nowhere near each other," he said. "We don't want one murdering the other in their sleep."

The holoform rose, causing the others to rise with him. I pouted at him, but he did his best to ignore me with a smile on his face. I shook my head and laughed nonetheless. "Do you need me to carry you again?" he smirked. My pout turned to a glare. Seems like I do that a lot, doesn't it?

"I can walk!" I argued. He crossed his arms and stood back to give me some room. I pushed down on the arm of the loveseat and stood up. When I managed to not fall, I smirked in triumph. But when I made a move to walk, my legs turned to jelly and I began to fall forward. Of course, Optimus caught me and proceeded to carry me. I guess he saw it coming.

"Is this what you call walking?" he asked, his voiced laced with humor. The others laughed at my predicament, causing me to growl at all of them. We exited the hotel for the last time, and left Lennox to check us out. We waited for him to come out of the hotel.

This time I sat in the front passenger seat. Even though I was almost taken by the Slenderman, never to be heard from or seen again, I had fun on this trip and was little sad at it ending early. If it was even possible, Optimus and I got closer. Telling someone that I had feelings for him made me feel a little better, but the sad truth was still there. No matter how much I liked him, he probably wouldn't feel the same way about me. Because even though she might be dead, his spark was still with his girlfriend, or sparkmate as they called her.

But I wouldn't cry. Spade Witwicky does not cry. Not anymore. I didn't even cry when my parents died. Hell, my tear ducts probably dried out from lack of use. Finally, Lennox came out of the hotel and slid into Ironhide's driver seat. Optimus cut his engine on. I hope he felt better with his door reattached. We stopped at a pit stop on the way back to the hotel so Ratchet could put it back on. The flamed mech pulled out of the parking lot with the rest of his soldiers following close behind. I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't and he seemed to pick up on that.

"Spade, I understand that you fear sleeping after what's happened tonight, but I think it would be best if you slept on the way to the airport," Optimus suggested gently.

"I can't fall asleep now. It's only a twenty minute drive. If I fall asleep for a short period of time, it makes me feel even sleepier. I don't even know why I'm sleepy. Generally, I'm a night owl," I replied.

He looked over at me. "But, you are no bird, Spade." I laughed at him.

"It's a phrase. It means I like being up at night. Owls are nocturnal animals. You know what that means, right?" I said. He paused for a nanosecond before responding.

"I do now," he said, smiling. I sat up quickly and pointed a finger at him.

"And there it is!" I shouted. His holoform looked genuinely shocked. "You could have looked it up!"

"I could have looked what up?" he asked.

"The German language! Instead, you asked me to teach you and I want to know why," I said crossing my arms.

Okay. I set him up. But I needed some answers! The conversation I had with Mikaela earlier left me with so many questions. I waited for a good ten seconds before looking at him. He was speechless. I never thought that I would be able to say that about him.

"Hmm," he started off. "I don't have the spark to lie to you," he said. My expression softened and my arms dropped.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No. You deserve the right know. Looking it up would have taken the meaning out of it. The meaning that you put in it. But only you," he replied softly. "I love to spend time with you, so passing up on the opportunity would have been wasteful. And when we go back, you'll have to leave and I can't be there with you. That hurts me more than I'm willing to admit."

If my heart was beating fast before, it certainly is now. I took my seatbelt off and reached over, wrapping my arms around his neck, shocking him a little. "You know, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. I was being a jerk a few minutes ago. And it's not that I didn't have fun teaching you. I guess I just lashed out 'cause I'm a little tired. I'm sorry," I whispered. He put his arms around my waist. It's a good thing he can drive and use his holoform to hug me at the same time.

Optimus started to slow down. I thought we were at red light, but it turns out we arrived at the airport. I sighed and began to let go, but his grip didn't loosen, making me grin.

"I can sleep on the plane," I whispered. "Mind if I sleep in cab?"

"Of course not."

* * *

**Ooooh… The romance is starting come out! And unfortunately, I already have an idea for the next chapter. Extreme plot twist is likely. We have a guest star for the next story and the side story for the next story. I have decided that I will do a trilogy, excluding the side stories. And you guys can pat yourselves on the back for that, since I could not have written these fanfictions without the continuous support of you young buttercups.**

**Spade: And Spade!**

**Me: No, not so much.**

**Spade: *pouts***

**Anyway, Denali Prime out! By the way, the song that I used was the 20 dollar song by Ron Brownz. It plays in $20 mode on Slender: the Eight Pages.**


	9. I Missed You 'Murica

**Chapter 9- I Missed You 'Murica**

**Hey! Guess what? It's the final chapter to the Escaspades! I know right. You guys must be sad, but I'm excited because this is probably going to be my favourite chapter in the entire story. In fact, I'm not saying anything about it, but I would like thank the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed the story and/or me. And, if you read that part in the last chapter, then you know that the next story will also be uploaded today!**

**So, enjoy the next chapter! I know I will!**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt surprisingly refreshed. My stomach dropped slightly though, so that told me we were landing back in the America. I smiled lightly and moved out of Optimus's cab to sit in the front seat. It was hard to tell if he was recharging or not, so I just sat in the driver's seat, stroking his steering wheel. Then, I jumped and started laughing my ass off when _someone _decided to tase me. And in case you don't know what tasing is, it's when someone pushes the pressure points on the sides of your stomach. Basically, it is the cruel version tickling.

I was laughing so hard that breathing was made almost impossible. I turned to see who did it and mock glared. Optimus was sitting in the passenger seat, looking as if he were the most innocent person that ever walked the planet. He looked over at me, his face registering worry, but his eyes registering amusement.

Guilty.

"What happened, Spade?" he asked, keeping his voice low. I'm sure that if he hadn't, his voice would have betrayed him greatly.

"You know good and damn well what happened Optimus Prime. I _will_ get you back for that," I growled playfully. He started to laugh at me, causing me to eventually do the same.

"I have to tell you something, Spade," he said when his laughter died down. I wiped a tear from my eye and sat up from my awkward position.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you remember when I sent that message into space?"

"You mean the one when you invited more Autobots to Earth? How could I forget?" I replied.

"Well, some Autobots responded to it. They should be here in about thirty Earth minutes. I'm taking the Autobots to the lookout where they will be landing. Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, and Epps are joining us," he stated.

"If that's the case, then you should already know that I'll be there," I laughed. He smiled at me.

The plane finally landed on the ground, causing me to shake with excitement. More Autobots were arriving today! I hope their nice. What if they let me help them with their holoforms and alt modes? I would make awesome choices for them.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Eight of them. Four femmes and four mechs," he replied. As soon as the plane opened and we were released, Optimus, followed by the other Autobots rolled off of the ramp. "We are going to your dwelling first so that you may freshen up if need be. Ratchet mentioned that you hadn't taken care of personal hygiene since we left the hotel to go to the Black Forest, so it was recommended," he said. I sighed in relief.

"Good. I think I still have Slenderman residue on my shirt. And running so much made me all sweaty. A shower is highly recommended for all of us right now," I laughed.

* * *

I stepped out of the warm shower and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around my body and moved to the bathroom mirror. The steam from the shower covered it and made it impossible to see myself. I sighed and took some tissue to wipe it off. Then, I brushed my teeth and hair, put on deodorant, the usual. Puberty ceased for me when I touched the Cube. Joy…

After finishing in the bathroom, I took quick careful steps on the rug. I hate walking on any sort of surface other than carpet when my feet are wet. It makes my skin crawl. As soon as I walked into my room, there was a large, yellow head looking in my window. I shrieked and ran over to the window.

"Bee! What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed, wrapping my towel around tighter. He clicked and warbled at me. "I don't care if you were curious! I need my privacy! Here's a life lesson for you: if you dare walk in on a female of any kind and their not decent, that will earn you a kick in the loins!" I screeched. Generally, I would not have been _that _upset with him being there, but some of the tattoos were in weird places. And by weird, I mean…

"I'm sorry sweetspark," he said. I smiled at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I replied sheepishly. He nodded and disappeared from my window. After he did, I sighed and dropped my towel, making sure the blinds were closed this time. I went to my closet and pulled out a tank top and short shorts. It was still hot in Nevada at this time of year.

The fresh feeling was welcomed. As soon as I finished, there was a knock on my door. I went over to open it and saw Sam and Mikaela standing in my door jam. They'd also gotten a chance to freshen up and looked as excited as I did to get to the lookout. Then, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Spade?"_

It was Optimus. That means it's time to go! I peeked out of the window and saw the flamed semi pull up.

"Are they here?" I asked eagerly.

"_Almost. They will be landing in about ten Earth minutes. Lennox and Epps are already at the lookout with Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet. Are you, Sam, and Mikaela ready?"_

"Born ready! Sam, Mikaela, get ready to go!" I exclaimed. I heard him chuckle on the other end. "We'll be out in like twenty three seconds."

I hung up my phone and pulled the two teenagers by the arms. "Bye Ron! Bye Judy! We'll be back soon!" I yelled.

"Be careful!" Judy yelled back.

"Aren't I always careful?"

"No!" the four of them said at the same time. I pouted and let go of their arms. "Well, then. I see how it is." Together, we continued out the front door. I waved at Optimus, whose holoform waved back in response. Sam and Mikaela went over to Bumblebee and climbed in. I strutted over to Optimus's passenger side and hopped in as soon as the door opened.

"Spade," he greeted.

"Boss bot," I replied. "Hey, how did you get my phone number?"

He grinned for a second. "Internet."

* * *

Five minutes later, we arrived at the lookout. I took my seatbelt off and jumped down from the semi. Optimus then transformed to his bipedal. I had to watch him do it again. Sure, I'd seen the others transform, but it wasn't the same. Since he was taller, his was a lot different and was more majestic to me.

I turned and walked up to Epps, slapping him on the back. He turned and grinned at me. "Spadey."

In front of him was Lennox, who was using a pair of military style binoculars to spot out the new arrivals. He pointed when he spotted one of them falling out of the sky.

"Incoming!" he shouted. Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Optimus all picked up their charges and stepped back so that we wouldn't be crushed by the Cybertronians. Their timing was perfect, too. A few seconds later, the first two pods landed, bringing up dirt and grass. We humans shielded our faces so that it wouldn't get in our eyes or mouths. When the two pods transformed, they revealed two short Autobots.

"What's up, boss bot?" one of them said. I arched an eyebrow at that. It sure didn't take long for them to download Earth's many languages.

"'Dis da planet we s'posed to be 'protectin?" the other one asked.

"Skids, Mudflap, welcome to Earth. I'm glad you got the message," he said in his leader voice.

"So am I. If you hadn't sent one, dummy over here woulda had us lost," Skids said.

I looked up at Optimus. "Are these the twins?" I whispered.

He sighed and shuttered his optics, nodding in confirmation. I laughed at him and brought my attention back to the twins.

"We got more coming in!" Lennox shouted. I looked in the direction he pointed towards and smiled when three more pods came down. When they transformed, they revealed three, petite femmes that looked similar to each other.

"These are the Arcee triplets Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup," Optimus told us. One femme stood up and immediately went over to Ironhide, who embraced her tightly while smiling. I smiled and aww-ed at them.

"Chromia and Ironhide are sparkmates," he said.

"Ohhhhh. That makes sense," I laughed.

Sam gasped. "I didn't know 'Hide had a girlfriend," he joked. I started laughing as Ironhide glared at him.

"Well Sam, in technicalities, Chromia is his wife," I said.

"I knew that."

"I'm sure you did. Well, there's five out of eight," I said. Suddenly, two more pods came down and crashed into the lookout. I honestly didn't think that it would be big enough for them to all fit in at one time, but I could be wrong.

They transformed and revealed two more mechs. One had wheels on their feet.

"This is Sideswipe and that's Jolt," Optimus said.

"Are they related in any way?" I asked. Optimus chuckled.

"Not these two. Sideswipe has a twin—"

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed.

"But he isn't here," he finished. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling.

"Okay." I looked around and did a head count. "Okay. We got four mechs, but only three femmes. Where's the last one?" I asked. Mikaela perked up.

"Right there! She's coming fast!" she exclaimed. We all looked the direction Mikaela faced. Sure enough, the final femme bot crashed down. She transformed and looked around at all of us. Her optics landed on Optimus, making her smile. But a look at the other Autobots that came here first told me that they were rather shocked to see her, including Optimus.

"Elita?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Well, there you go. Our guest star is indeed Elita-1. This will make things complicated as hell for Spade and Optimus, and I'm going to enjoy writing it. I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, but don't fret. I'll be back in a couple minutes. I promise. Remember my new rule? *evil laugh* I can already name a few people that will have something to say about the cliffie.**

**Anyway, this is the final chapter, so…**

**Denali Prime out!**


End file.
